Response & Responsibility
by Mel.Dane
Summary: Santana must face a life-altering event which involves confronting Brittany. (Departs from canon mid-season four). SCREENPLAY
1. Chapter 1

**Response and Responsibility**

**Chapter 1**

**FADE IN**

**INT: Night. Lopez home, kitchen table. Maribel is reading at the table and drinking a cup of coffee. Santana enters and sits down at the table.**

Santana: Mom? Can we talk?

Maribel: Of course, mi amor. What's on your mind? (Getting up from the table.) I'm just going to refill my cup. Do you want some coffee?, it's decaf.

S: No, no, that's okay. Maybe some water? ... There's something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how.

Maribel returns to the table with her coffee mug and a cup of water for Santana.

M: Is this about you being gay? You know I'm okay with that, I accept you as you are, mija. Did you meet a new girl? Everything okay at school?

S: No, I'm not seeing anyone, school is ... I ... um ... well, here's the thing. (her voice cracks a little bit because of nervousness) About two weeks ago, as I was studying for finals, I realized that I hadn't had my period in a while. I thought maybe it was because of stress, but also, I was feeling kind of sick a lot, so I went to the clinic on campus to talk to a doctor.

**FLASHBACK TO SANTANA'S DOCTOR VISIT**

**INT: Campus medical clinic, doctor's office. Santana is lying down on the examination bed wearing the typical gown, tied in the front.**

Doctor: Well, from what you are saying to me it sounds like these could be the symptoms of pregnancy.

Santana: That's not possible. I'm ...

Dr: It's okay, things happen that we don't always expect. No contraceptive is one-hundred percent effective.

S: No, I ... I haven't been with a guy.

Dr: Have you had any episodes of memory loss, any heavy drinking, or blackouts, maybe at a party?

S: What? No. ... I mean I've been to some parties, yes, there was alcohol but I was with girls, I didn't blackout.

The doctor presses on her abdomen with his fingers then listens through his stethoscope.

Dr: Well, tell you what. Even though it's unlikely let's just do a quick test, it's pretty easy to rule out if you're not. But I have to tell you, from what I can hear and feel I would guess you are a little over two months pregnant.

S: I'm not pregnant! The last time I had sex was like early October, and it was with my girlfriend!

Dr: This will be painless, I promise. (taking out a syringe) I'll just take a quick blood sample and we'll have the results in about 24 hours. In the mean time, I'm going to prescribe you some anti-nausea medication, that should help stop the vomiting. I want you to come in again tomorrow and we'll look at the results and go from there, okay?

**END FLASHBACK. CUT BACK TO LOPEZ KITCHEN TABLE.**

Maribel: Didn't you tell the doctor that you're gay?

Santana: It didn't matter to him, he insisted on doing the test. I went back the next day and ...

**FLASHBACK CONT'D - DOCTOR'S OFFICE, NEXT DAY.**

Doctor: (looking at paperwork in a folder) I have to tell you, the test came back positive. You are pregnant, about two months, just as I had suspected. That would mean the date of conception would have been around early October. Do you remember who you were with around that time?

Santana: Yeah, my girlfriend. I'm gay!

Dr: There wasn't anyone else? Maybe you did some experimenting? partying? anything like that?

S: No. We're very com ... I mean we were very committed to each other. Like totally monogamous. I never cheated on her, I wasn't interested in anyone else. And even if I had been it wouldn't have been a guy.

Dr: I'm not sure what to say. The test is very accurate, you are most definitely pregnant. But just to remove any doubts I want to do an ultrasound on you, okay?

S: Okay, but you're not going to find anything, I'm not pregnant.

Santana lies down on the bed and the doctor prepares for the ultrasound.

Dr: (Looking at the ultrasound monitor) There, see, there is the fetus. Here is the head, the spine, the little arms and legs. It looks good. Very normal and healthy for this stage. Oh, and the heart is big enough now, we should be able to hear it. Let me hook up the audio.

Santana listens with a shocked expression: th-thump, th-thump, th-thump.

Dr: I'll save our session here as a video. If you have an iphone we can upload it for you direct here from the computer.

Santana reaches for her phone.

**END FLASHBACK - CUT TO: LOPEZ KITCHEN TABLE.**

Santana is holding her iphone and playing the ultrasound video as her mom watches.

Maribel: Oh my God! Santana! You're having a baby! I'm going to be a grandma! (she jumps up and hugs her tightly, and presses a hand against her tummy) Oh, mi amor, mi amor.

S: (smiling) I'm so glad you're glad.

M: Of course I'm glad, this is very unexpected, but I'm very happy. A beautiful baby has come into my life, my baby is having a baby. (She hugs her again) But, there must be a father? Do we know who that is? You can tell me, you know I don't judge you.

Santana's brow furrows, she bites her lip, uncertain of how her answer is going to sound.

S: The father is ... Brittany.

M: Brittany? ... is taking responsibility?

S: I haven't told her yet. I don't know if she'll take responsibility, but she is ... she is the father.

M: Santana, I know you love Brittany, but this isn't the time for games. Who is the father? If you know, tell me.

S: Mom, I'm not lying, it's Brittany. I know that girls can't get girls pregnant, but Brittany isn't like other girls. Brittany is ... yes, definitely a girl, but it turns out she also has some ... boy parts.

M: What am I hearing? I'm sorry, mija, I don't understand this. How does Brittany have boy parts, what does she have?

S: I'm not sure I know exactly, I don't think Brittany knows either. But let's just say she has what it takes to get me pregnant.

M: What? Like, sperm, like a penis? Does she have a penis?

S: I guess, kind of, like, a big clitoris.

M: Did you know this before? Is that why you dated her? Maybe you're not really gay then?

S: No, I didn't know. And I am gay. That's not up for debate.

M: What do you mean you didn't know. How do you not know your girlfriend has a penis?

S: It's not like that. I don't know. I guess it's not very common but she has like a big clit, and when ... you know, when she's aroused it's big enough, not anywhere near to the size of an average penis, but you know, big enough ... to be inside of me, and she ... like there were times when she kind of ejaculated inside of me.

M: And you didn't use protection?

S: Protection? No, why would we use protection. I didn't know ... Why would I even think ... I just thought it was like you know, standard female ejaculation ... I read about it in a book, some women sometimes have like a fluid emission.

M: Standard female ejaculation? No, I have never heard of that. What books do you read?, mi amor ... No, nevermind, it's not important. But you know, I admit, I'm not quite convinced of this. When the child is born you should have a paternity test, that way you can know for sure.

S: I already did.

M: What?

S: They can do that in utero now. I got Brittany to send me a swab, I didn't tell her what it was for, I told her like it was for science, she thinks stuff like that is cool anyway. They tested her DNA and it matches the baby's.

M: Oh my god! (standing up, pacing a little bit) Brittany is for sure the father?!

S: Yes.

Maribel hugs Santana's shoulders then sits down again.

M: Santana, Santana. This is so much to take in but somehow completely wonderful. When will you tell Brittany?

S: I wanted to do it in person. But I wanted to wait until she was on break, high school starts their break later than the university does and I knew she would have tests and stuff around this time too so I wanted to wait until she would be done. And I wanted to tell you first anyway because I don't ... I mean we're still (Santana's voice starts to waver) broken up but even still, I mean she's in high school, we're both still eighteen and ... and I don't know how I'm going to take care of this child or if she'll want anything to do with it ... I don't know. (Santana starts to tear up.)

M: Mi amor, mi amor, I'm here for you, I'm here for you. I promise you, you and your child have a home here, I and your father will treat this child no differently, it is our grandchild and you are our child, you know you are not alone. You are going to stay here with us for sure, for as long as needed. Whatever happens, we are here for you, we are family, don't doubt that, we'll figure this out together, okay?

S: I know, I know, thanks mom, thank you. I just ... I'm sorry I'm crying. It's all just overwhelming ... I never ... I never thought I would be in this position you know ... pregnant and single and no career and still practically a teenager. And how do I even explain to anyone ...

Maribel hugs Santana close and reaches for some tissues.

S: (wiping away her tears) I'm going to go see Brittany tomorrow. I just ... I wish ... I mean on top of it all we're broken up and I don't even know ...

M: There are so many unknowns for you, and I'm so sorry I can't help you with that, but what we do know is that your parents are here for you and we are very very happy for this child. Yes, it's come completely out of the blue, but you know this child is loved and you are loved. And you both have nothing to fear, we will take care of you.

S: There's just so many things to figure out. I mean ... school ... I can't exactly keep up with cheerleading can I? ... I'll lose my scholarship ... And Brittany (starting to cry) ... she hasn't responded to any of my texts ...

M: (patting her head) One day at a time, mija, one day at a time ...

**PAN TO CLOCK ON THE WALL, NEAR MIDNIGHT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response and Responsibility**

**Chapter 2 **

**CUT TO: SANTANA'S WRISTWATCH, ALMOST NOON. IT'S THE NEXT DAY.**

**EXT: DAY. THE DOOR OF BRITTANY'S HOUSE.**

Santana looks at her watch briefly and then rings the door bell.

Brittany's little sister, Tiffany, answers.

Santana: Hi!

Tiffany recognizes her and smiles as she let's her in.

**INT: DAY. cont'd. ENTRYWAY OF BRITTANY'S HOUSE**

Tiffany hugs Santana.

Tiffany: Are you home from college?

S: Yeah. How are you? Enjoying Christmas break?

T: Yes. I'm good.

S: Is Brittany here?

T: She's up in her room ... (frowning) with Sam.

S: With Sam?

T: Yeah, they've been up there since Thursday night, I think they think the world is going to end or something. She's been acting really weird, like ever since you left almost. Are you going to talk to her? I think if she sees you she'll get normal maybe.

Tiffany looks up the stairs toward Brittany's bedroom and Santana heads up.

**INT: DAY. cont'd. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY AND BRITTANY'S BEDROOM.**

Santana taps on Brittany's bedroom door.

Santana: Brittany?

She taps again.

S: Brittany? Are you in there?

The door opens a crack.

Brittany: (softly) Santana?!

Brittany opens the door a little more and peeks out.

B: Hi. I didn't know you were coming?

S: I've been trying to reach you for the past three days.

B: Sorry, I accidentally left my phone in the dishwasher. I couldn't go out to replace it because of the immediate threat of the apocalypse, and also I spent all my savings. Did you get the gift I sent you?

S: The diamond necklace? Yeah, thank you, I was really surprised. (She reaches for her neck and shows Brittany she's wearing it. Brittany smiles.) Uh, I really need to talk to you. Could I come in?

B: (looking behind her) Um ... okay.

As Santana steps into the bedroom she notices it's in an unusual state of disarray, and sitting at the desk she sees Sam.

Santana: Hi Sam.

Sam: Hey.

Santana: So what are you guys doing? Tiffany said you've been holed up here since Thursday.

Brittany looks at Sam.

Brittany: Yeah, well, you know, the prophecy and everything.

S: The prophecy? You're not still in that rapture club are you?

Brittany looks down at her toes. Sam intercepts the situation.

Sam: No, this is my responsibility. We were acting on some very credible information which led us to believe that the world would be facing an apocalypse on the 21st. Well, obviously it's the 22nd now, but we didn't want to take any chances. We felt Brittany's bedroom would be the best place to ride out the end times.

S: Okaaay. (giving Sam a look) Brittany, do you think I could talk to you alone? There's something ...

Sam: Santana, I know you and Brittany are still close but she has someone else in her life now and you can't expect her to just jump whenever you call.

S: What? I'm not ... Who else is in her life? You? (looking at Brittany) Brittany are you seeing Sam?

B: Well, um, actually, (holding up her hand with the ring on it) we got married. 'Cause we didn't want to be alone with the world ending and everything ...

S: What!? Oh my God ... you got married!? (Sam holds up his ring) ... I don't believe this, I don't believe this ...

Santana starts to cry and runs out of the room.

Brittany looks at Sam then decides to run after Santana.

**EXT: DAY. FRONT OF BRITTANY'S HOUSE.**

Running out the front door of her house Brittany watches Santana drive off. Brittany is left standing in her front yard in her pajamas.

B: Santana, wait.

**CLOSE UP: LOOSE STRANDS OF BRITTANY'S BLOND HAIR BEING BLOWN BY A COLD WINTRY WIND.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Response and Responsibility**

**Chapter 3**

**CUT TO: **

**CLOSE UP: A TISSUE BEING PULLED OUT OF ITS BOX.**

**SOUND OF SANTANA BLOWING HER NOSE.**

**INT: DAY. IT'S THE NEXT MORNING (SUNDAY DEC. 23RD). SANTANA'S BEDROOM.**

Santana has been up all night crying. Her eyes are red and puffy and her bed is covered with used tissues. Her phone beeps. Still sniffling, she grabs the phone from the night stand and looks to see that Brittany has sent her a text.

The text reads: _I'm really sorry. If you still want to talk I'm at the Lima Bean right now. Alone._

Santana takes a deep breath and rises from her bed to look at herself in the mirror.

S: (seeing how red & puffy her eyes are) Oh God ... (she graps some visine from out of the drawer, putting some drops in her eyes)

She heads toward her bathroom and we hear her turn on the shower.

She runs back out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and grabs her phone. She sends a response to Brittany's text:

_I'll be there in about 30 min._

**EXT: DAY. LIMA BEAN CAFE PARKING LOT.**

Santana pulls her car into a parking space, gets out and heads for the cafe's front door.

**INT: DAY. LIMA BEAN CAFE.**

Brittany is sitting at a table in the corner, she's wearing a smart navy peacoat and her hair is down in loose curls. She looks up as Santana enters and their eyes meet. Santana walks over to the table and sits down. Her hair is still somewhat damp and her eyes are still a little puffy.

B: I got you your favorite, skinny peppermint mocha. And a mini-croissant, if you want?

S: Thank you. And thank you for texting me.

B: Are you okay?

S: I'm sorry I ran out like that yesterday, I just wasn't prepared.

B: It's okay. I should have told you, I should have done a better job of keeping in touch, it's just, I mean you weren't ... Anyway, there's good news. Last night we ran into Coach Beiste at Breadstix and it turns out Sam and I aren't really married, so ...

S: So ... what? (Santana picks at her croissant.) And why would Coach Beiste have anything to say about it?

B: She's the one who married us, but I guess it wasn't real, like she's not really ordained in the Mayan Church at all. She just wanted to help us not make a mistake.

S: So you're not really married to Sam?

Brittany shakes her head.

S: But you wanted to marry him?

B: Not really, I was just, I just got caught up in the romance and glamor of the world ending. And he seemed really into me and I didn't want to turn him down and ... I guess ... I was tired of being alone. He's been really nice to me.

S: I bet.

B: Was there something you wanted to talk about?

S: Are you going to keep seeing him?

B: I don't know. For now, I think. Why? Do you care? You told me you didn't, you told me it was okay to see other people.

S: I know. I know.

B: But you didn't really want me to, did you?

S: I didn't think you would choose Sam.

B: What does it matter who?

S: I don't know Brittany, I didn't think you would be interested in my sloppy seconds, not to mention Quinn's and Mercedes' as well.

Brittany shrugs.

B: You were gone and he was there. He made me smile.

S: (Taking a sip of her mocha she gazes out the window.) I'm sorry, it's none of my business who you date. I just have ... I'm just dealing with something really big right now. That's why I needed to talk to you.

B: What is it?

Santana looks around to make sure no one might overhear what she's about to say.

S: I'm pregnant.

Brittany's jaw drops, her reaction is an expression of shock and unbelief.

S: I'm going to have a baby.

B: Whose?

(a long pause.)

S: Yours. (Her face is very serious, but as soon as she says it she almost can't keep herself from smiling, but she manages to suppress it.)

Brittany's eyes lock on Santana's, searching for answers. The intensity lasts for too long and Santana has to look down.

B: You're not joking.

Santana looks up again, shaking her head. They both take a sip of their drinks.

S: Brittany, I think, you may have a condition.

B: I'm not a troglodyte.

S: Do you mean hermaphrodite? I didn't say you were. Besides, that's not the term they use anymore. But for your own knowledge, you may want to see a doctor, have some tests done. For your own piece of mind.

B: I'm a girl.

S: I know you're a girl, there's no question about that. It's just that, you might also have something like a male organ, something that's producing sperm. I got a book about intersexuality. There's so many different kinds of conditions. It's amazing actually. And not as rare as some people think. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I brought it with me. In case you want to borrow it.

Santana pulls a thick textbook out of her shoulder bag.

S: I marked the sections that might be the most relevant for you.

Brittany, still in shock, takes the book from Santana and flips through it. She stops on a page and reads a little bit. Santana watches her face as she reads and sips her coffee.

Brittany closes the book slowly and looks up at Santana.

B: It was that weekend, wasn't it?

Santana nods.

B: I remember we spent all day in bed. I came inside you so many times... And then you broke up with me.

S: I'm sorry Britt. I'm so sorry if I hurt you. (She starts to tear up.) It just seemed like the right thing to do, you know, at the time. It scared me, the way we were going at it like sex-starved maniacs all that weekend. When I had to leave the next day, when I thought about going back to my lonely dorm bed and being without you for another two, three, four weeks, and not being able to really see you, not being able to touch you, or hug you, or kiss you, or make love to you ... I just freaked out. It felt like we were depriving each other, that staying together over the long distance was causing us to lose more than we were gaining. (Tears fall.) If I could I would go back and do things differently.

Brittany reaches across the table and takes Santana's hand in hers. She hasn't really heard her, her mind is still reeling with the shock of the pregnancy.

B: Is that why you wanted a sample of my DNA?

Santana nods.

B: So you're certain. My DNA matches the baby's?

S: Yeah.

B: You know I didn't know, right? You know I didn't know I could get you pregnant?

S: I know.

B: You must be almost three months now.

S: Almost.

B: Are you going to keep it?

S: (Slightly offended and surprised that Brittany would ask) Of course, you know I don't believe in abortion.

B: No, I meant are you going to keep it or give it up for adoption like Quinn.

S: I ... I could never give our ... my child up. Besides, I'm pretty sure this is like one in a million. I mean who knows if ... I mean even if we wanted it to happen again it might never. I mean think about it, all the times we had sex, and it happened only now ... I think the odds, I think it's amazing that it happened at all.

B: But what about college? What about your dreams?

Santana looks down in her lap, tears are falling.

Brittany notices some people at a nearby table are staring.

B: This is really intense, isn't it?

S: Maybe we can go sit in my car or something?

B: Yeah, let's do that.

Brittany helps Santana with her shoulder bag, placing the book back in it, then helps her with her coat. Brittany wraps the last croissant in a napkin and puts it in her pocket. They grab their drinks and head out to Santana's car.

**EXT: DAY. LIMA BEAN CAFE PARKING LOT.**

B: I have an idea.

S: Do you want to drive somewhere?

B: Yeah, over to the lake. I'll drive. (smiling) Your eyes are too puffy.

Santana hands Brittany the keys and they get into her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Response and Responsibility**

**Chapter 4**

**INT: DAY. SANTANA'S CAR.**

Once inside the car they exchange a comforting smile, then drive in silence to the lake shore.

Santana's car is more messy than usual, it looks like she's brought a lot of stuff back with her from her college dorm.

**EXT: DAY. LAKE SHORE PARK**

Brittany drives across the lake shore parking area, she stops at the end nearest the water. The lake is almost completely frozen over.

**INT. DAY. cont'd SANTANA'S CAR AT THE LAKE SHORE.**

B: Remember when we used to come here all the time?

S: It's Lima. Where else is there to go?

B: Oh, look, there's our favorite tree?

S: The willow.

B: If it was dark and no one was around you'd let me kiss you under the branches of that willow tree, remember?

Santana nods and smiles, remembering.

A few silent moments pass as they stare out at the lake and the trees.

S: Brittany, back at the cafe, when you asked what I was going to do about my dreams. I didn't start crying because I was sad. I was crying because I was happy. As scared as I am, the fact that I'm carrying your baby is like a dream come true, it's like a dream that I never even knew I was allowed to have. (starting to tear up) I love that this child I'm going to have is yours. I love that your baby is inside of me.

Looking at Santana, Brittany starts tearing up too, her chin quivers a little, a tear falls down her cheek and she wipes it away.

B: Really?

Santana nods. Their eyes are locked on each other in a deep gaze.

S: Really.

B: You know I love you. I never stopped loving you.

S: I love you too, always.

B: I really want to kiss you right now, but I don't think I should.

S: Because of Sam?

B: And because I don't know where things are with us. Like, this is all so sudden.

S: We should take it slow.

They stare into each others eyes knowingly. Wordless intimate communications pass between them. Then Brittany looks down at Santana's stomach.

B: Can I feel the baby?

S: It's not big enough to feel yet, but you can put your hand there if you want.

Santana reaches for Brittany's hand and takes it into her open coat, under her shirt, pressing against her abdomen.

B: Do you think I could hear the heart beat?

S: I don't know, it's pretty small at this point.

Brittany leans down and places her ear against Santana's bare stomach, where she has lifted up her shirt a little.

S: I have a video on my phone actually, and you can see ...

Brittany starts kissing Santana's stomach and mumbling babytalk.

S: Brittany, that's cheating.

B: I'm kissing the baby.

S: Can you think of what you're doing to me for one second.

Brittany sits up and looks Santana in the eyes.

B: I'll talk to Sam tomorrow. It was never serious between us, you know, it was just ... I thought you really wanted to move on, but now ... now that I know ...

Santana's eyes move to Brittany's lips, and Brittany's to Santana's, they start to lean in toward each other.

Santana looks up suddenly, something outside the car catches her attention.

S: Speaking of Sam.

Brittany turns to look out the rear window.

B: He must have followed us.

They watch Sam slam the door of his truck that he just climbed out of. He drops a beer can on the ground and walks somewhat staggardly toward them, his expression is angry and he has a crazy look in his eye.

B: He looks mad.

S: And drunk.

**EXT. DAY cont'd LAKE SHORE PARKING AREA.**

Sam approaches Santana's side of the car.

Sam: (yelling) Santana! Get away from my wife!

Santana looks stunned, before she can react Sam opens the car door and yanks her out. He lifts her up by the collars and slams her against the side of the car. She flails, her toes barely touching the ground.

Santana: What the fuck, Sam! You reek of alcohol!

Sam: Take a hint, bitch, no one wants you around. This is your last warning.

Sam spits on her face, and then lifting her even more he proceeds to throw her violently toward the ground. Airborne, Santana heads face first toward the gravel road, she manages to reach a hand out in front of her just before she lands. She falls hard with a loud "umphf", the wind knocked out of her. While this is happening Brittany is screaming and scrambling for some kind of weapon as she quickly realizes she is Santana's only hope of defense.

Brittany: (screaming) Don't touch her! Leave her alone!

Brittany grabs the first hard object she sees, something from the mess in the back seat, a metal rod from a disassembled shelving unit. She leaps out her door and over the front of the car. Sam takes a step toward where Santana is lying on the ground, he looks like he is about to kick her in the stomach. Before he can do it Brittany whacks Sam in the back of the head with the rod. Sam is startled and a bloody gash seems to form on the edge of his hairline but he but doesn't appear to feel pain, he's too drunk. He stumbles a little then regains his balance. He sees Brittany rush to Santana's side. Santana is eating dust and fighting to get her breath back.

B: Santana, are you okay?!

Santana holds her chest, fighting to catch her breath, she can't speak.

Sam: Brittany, forget about her and go get in my truck! I'm taking you home.

Brittany gives Sam a look, fire shooting out of her eyes, but she's more concerned with Santana and tries to help her sit up.

B: (to Santana) Oh, honey ...

Sam: Woman, I said go get in my truck!

Brittany stands up facing Sam, holding the metal rod tight in her fist.

B: Sam, I'm going to say this once and only once, get away from me and don't ever come around again. You know I don't tolerate violence of any kind but I swear to God if I ever see your ugly face again near MY wife and MY baby I will smash your head in! And don't think for one minute that I don't mean what I say. From this moment on I don't know you and I don't want to know you. You are dead to me Sam Evans. Now get out of here before I call the police!

Sam kicks at the ground and sends a bunch of sand and gravel toward the two women. Some small rocks hit Santana's face. Brittany lunges at him with the rod. Sam jumps back and starts walking backward toward his truck

Sam: Fuck you! You fucking cunt-sucking dykes! Burn in hell homo trash! (grabbing his crotch) And suck my dick while you're at it, fucking cunt!

Brittany stands ready with her metal rod and watches as Sam gets into his truck. As he drives away he gives her the finger, he recklessly peels out sending more sand and gravel onto both women.

Shielding her eyes from the sand and rocks being kicked up Brittany races back toward Santana.

Santana is sitting up and breathing but it's shallow and fast. Brittany wipes the sand from Santana's face and hair.

B: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've never seen him like that. He seemed fine last night. I didn't know he had that kind of hate in him.

Santana's eyes are wet from fighting the dust and stress to her body.

S: (still panting) It's not your fault. It's always the one's who seem so nice. Such an asshole.

Santana tries to get her legs under her but suddenly let's out a groan of pain.

S: Oooww! ... Oh God, my wrist ... I think my wrist is broken.

She turns to inspect the arm she caught her fall with. Gently supporting her from behind, Brittany sees that Santana's palm is all bloody and scratched and her wrist is starting to turn black and blue and swell.

B: I think we need to get you to a hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Response and Responsibility**

**Chapter 5**

**(scene cont'd)**

Brittany helps Santana up, while doing so they notice that her knees are also scratched and bloody, and one of her shoes has come off. Brittany grabs the shoe and helps put it back on Santana's foot. A dozen slow painful steps and they are back in the car.

**INT. DAY. SANTANA'S CAR.**

Santana is still breathing heavily and grimacing in pain while Brittany proceeds to drive toward the hospital.

With her uninjured hand Santana holds her stomach.

S: (looking at Brittany, worried) The baby.

B: (reaching for Santana's stomach) Do you think the baby is hurt, are you having pain there?

S: I think it's okay, but I hit the ground so hard. (closing her eyes, speaking under her breath) Oh God please let everything be okay.

Brittany places her hand on Santana's shoulder trying to comfort her.

B: I think Regence Hospital is closest, do you want to go there?

S: No, no, that's like the most expensive private hospital in town. Take me to St. Jude's clinic in the Heights.

B: Are you sure?, that's a long drive from here.

S: It's fine. (gazing out the window) If only my dad was around.

B: That's right, your dad. I always forget he's a doctor. Where's his office? Maybe we should go there instead?

S: No, it's Sunday, and he doesn't have regular hours anyway. He's a specialist. And I think he's still out of town.

B: Hmm ... But he probably has a lot of doctor friends, right? And doctors probably like give other doctors freebies and stuff.

S: No, it's okay, just ... just take me to St. Jude's, okay?

B: Okay.

Brittany reaches for Santana's uninjured hand.

**CLOSE IN ON THEIR HANDS GRASPING EACH OTHER TIGHTLY, THEIR FINGERS INTERLACING.**

**INT: DAY. HOSPITAL, EMERGENCY ADMITTANCE, RECEPTION AREA.**

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand as she helps her into a chair.

B: You should sit down, I'll go check you in.

Brittany walks up to the reception desk.

B: Hi. My girlfriend needs to see a doctor, she was viciously attacked by a drunken homophobe, we think her wrist is broken, and also she's pregnant and we're worried about the baby.

Medical Receptionist: She was attacked? Did you report it?

B: Report it?

M.R.: Do you want me to call the police for you?

B: Uh ... I'm not sure.

M.R.: If a crime has been committed it should be reported ...

Brittany looks back at Santana who has her eyes closed and is leaning her head back against the wall.

M.R.: Well, let's sign you in at least. (the receptionist turns to her computer) The patient's name?

B: Santana Lopez

M.R.: Birth date:

B: January 13th. 1994.

M.R. Insurance provider?

B: I don't know. I'll need to ask her.

M.R.: You can fill this out in the waiting area, just bring it back here when you're done.

Brittany walks back to where Santana is and hands her a clipboard with the form on it. She sits down next to her.

B: You have to fill this out. Also, should I tell them to call the police?

S: The police?

B: To report that you were attacked?

S: No, no, I don't want to call the police.

B: Well, they said if a crime was committed we should report it to the police.

S: It's not a good idea.

B: What if the baby is hurt?

S: I don't want to okay. I don't trust the police.

Santana looks at the form.

S: Brittany, I can't do this, can you write it in for me.

Brittany starts writing.

B: What's your medical insurance plan?

S: My purse is in the car. I don't think I have the card though. It's my parent's plan.

B: Should we call your mom?

S: No, no, not my mom. I'll call my dad. Can you reach my phone, it's in my pocket.

Brittany lifts Santana's phone out of her pocket and scrolls through her contact list.

B: Who are all these girls?

S: What? Friends from college, mostly from the cheer squad. Don't spy!

B: (showing her the phone) Is it this one?

S: Yeah.

Brittany presses dial and holds it to Santana's ear.

S: Hi Dad. ... Do you have a minute? I kind of need some help ... What's our medical insurance plan? ... I hurt my wrist ... it's not that bad, I don't know, it could be broken a little ... me and Brittany drove down to the lake, it's pretty much frozen over, and I was messing around and walking on the ice ... I know ... anyway, I slipped really bad and fell on my wrist, ... I want to get it x-rayed just in case ... (Santana looks at her hurt wrist and tries to move it) A little bit, but it's swollen, I hope so ... I'm in the emergency room right now, Brittany drove me. Yeah, we're at St Jude's. I need to know the name of my insurance and the plan number? ... (writing it down) Okay. Got it. ... No, that's okay, Brittany's here with me ... if you want to, (looking around) not too many ..Okay, ... It's okay. ... Dad, don't tell Mom, you know how upset she gets, I don't want her to panic. I'll call her later when I know, okay ... okay ... Yeah, I told her .. . um, can we talk about that later? I love you too ... I will ... bye.

B: Is your dad going to come?

S: He's with a client right now and can't leave right away. He says if I can move it at all it's probably just a sprain. He says to call him if it turns out to be more serious.

B: How come you didn't tell him what really happened?

S: My parents ... they would take it really hard you know. Sam was just drunk and being a stupid jealous asshole. I don't want my parents to get worked up, they would be so upset, you don't even know. And the endless interrogations they would put me through ... just trust me, okay ... this is the best way, it's an innocent white lie. You won't tell them will you?

Brittany shakes her head.

B: If you don't want me to I won't.

Brittany looks around the room. There's a fish tank. A baby is crying. An old man is coughing. She sees a water cooler.

B: I'm going to get us some water.

Brittany comes back with two paper cups full of water.

Santana takes a sip

B: Are you hungry? (she pulls a smashed croissant out of her coat pocket)

S: No thanks.

B: Do you mind if I have it?

S: It's fine.

Brittany eats the croissant and finishes off her water.

A nurse walks into the waiting area.

Nurse: Santana Lopez.

**INT: DAY. HOSPITAL. EXAMINATION ROOM.**

X-rays of Santana's wrist hang on a light-board on the wall. Santana is sitting on the examination table with her wrist in a splint, Brittany is sitting indian-style in a chair next to her.

Doctor: The good news is it's not broken, but it is severely sprained. I advise keeping it in a splint or brace for two weeks, for the first couple of days a sling would be a good idea to help prevent bumping it or additional strains. Keep ice on it for the next few hours, after that intermittently if it helps with the pain. I'll also prescribe you some pain medication. As for your knees, the abrasions and bruising is minor, should heal in a week or so. The baby seems fine, everything looked good in the ultrasound, no sign of distress. But if you should start to experience any abdominal pain or bloody discharge see a doctor right away, okay?

Santana nods.

A nurse enters with a sling and helps Santana put it on.

Nurse: Does that feel like it's on okay? Not too tight around the neck?

S: It's feels okay.

Doctor: Alright, well, I think you're set to go but I have to ask. The receptionist said your friend mentioned something, about you being attacked? I know you said you slipped on ice but if there was someone else involved that caused you to fall, if there was any kind of malicious intent, you really should consider filing a report with the police.

S: No, no, it's okay. Brittany thought it looked like I was pushed, but she was standing far away, what happened is that I slipped, that's all.

Doctor: Okay. Well, I guess we're done then. I'll leave you to get dressed, just give this form to the receptionist on your way out. And remember to schedule a follow up with your personal physician in two weeks. The pharmacy will have your prescription ready, as you exit it will be on your left.

S: Thank you doctor.

Doctor: Take care, okay.

The doctor exits.

Brittany gets up and helps Santana take off the sling and then the hospital gown, and then helps her back into her dress, and then puts the sling back on her. Santana can't get her arms in her coat with the sling on so Brittany wraps it around her shoulders, just fastening the top button.

**INT. NIGHT. SANTANA'S BEDROOM.**

Brittany takes the coat from Santana's shoulders.

Santana slumps on her bed, her arm in a sling. She sighs and picks at the bandages on her knees. Brittany is standing a few paces away.

B: (noticing the clock) Wow, it's almost four o'clock already. I forgot how fast time goes when I'm with you.

S: Well, if it gets too exciting for you you can always go back to your killjoy of a husband.

Brittany is visibly hurt by Santana's remark, she looks down at the floor.

S: Sorry. I haven't slept in two days, I haven't eaten, I'm in pain.

Brittany retreats into the doorway.

B: Uh, I just remembered, I need to go get my car. It's still at the Bean.

S: I'm not in any condition to drive. I'm sure my mom would take you.

B: (starting to exit) It's okay, I could use a walk.

S: It's five miles away, at least.

Brittany is gone by the time Santana finishes her sentence.

Santana lets out a long sigh. She holds a hand to her forehead, regretting what she said.

S: fhhshzz


	6. Chapter 6

**Response and Responsibility**

**Chapter 6**

**EXT. NIGHT. LIMA STREETS.**

It's only late afternoon but it's already getting dark out and the air is icy cold. Some neighbors have already turned on their Christmas lights. Brittany starts down the sidewalk at a strong pace, her breath is visible. She puts in her earbuds and buttons her coat up to her chin, tightening her scarf. She takes a knit cap out of her pocket and puts it on her head and over her ears. She cups her hands in front of her mouth and blows a few warm breaths on them. Then tucking her hands deep in her pockets she picks up her pace hoping to out-walk the cold.

**BACKGROUND MUSIC**: Taking-a-long-walk-cuz-so-many-heavy-things-on-my- mind-playlist.- [first track: purrfect, funki porcini]

**MONTAGE**: Brittany passes through block after block, row after row of houses then businesses. She seems sad but happy, conflicted but clear. She's different, but she's the same. Everything has changed, in one day. Everything looks the same but different. She sees Christmas lights. A plastic Santa Claus on the roof. Dogs barking. Cars passing by. Smoke coming out of chimneys. Kids running out of the house to greet their grandparents bearing gifts in the driveway. A trash can overturned and garbage strewn all over. A cat stares at her from out of a bookstore window. Some houses have windows emitting warm light, others are dark. It's freezing, she stops in an old church to warm up for a minute in front of a steam-heat radiator. A choir is practicing, she sees a nativity scene and the baby in the manger. Flashback to Santana telling her she's pregnant, kissing her stomach, seeing her thrown violently to the ground, then seeing her sitting on the bed with her arm in a sling. She stares for a little longer at the Christ child then exits the church. Back outside it's starting to snow a little. She tries to catch a flake on her hand, then on her tongue. A couple holding hands passes by. More cars. A stream of headlights one after the other. A gas station. A bank, a restaurant, an office building. An abandoned lot full of broken glass and wooden crates. She passes by William McKinley High School. She notices a broken window on the upper floor. The building is dark, the grounds are empty and bleak, the trees are leafless and bare. She passes by the football field. Flashback of cheerleading practice with Santana, and cheering at football games with Santana beside her, and Quinn, and Sue, and Santana with her pom poms, and just Santana staring at her with her big beautiful smile. More houses. More Christmas lights. More shops and businesses and cars passing by. Finally she makes it to the Lima Bean parking lot. She takes her hat off and the earbuds out. **Music ends**. **End montage sequence.**

Brittany quickly gets in her car and turns the engine on, getting the heater going as soon as she can. Once she starts to warm up she takes some deep breaths and leans her head back on the headrest. Emotions rush over her. **Flashback** to that morning. It's 10 AM. She's sitting in her car texting Santana. A hand taps her on the shoulder. She looks in the rear-view mirror and sees herself in the backseat. The girl in the backseat speaks: _Seriously, you will never guess how this day is going to turn out. Let's meet back here tonight, then we'll talk. _**End flashback.**

Brittany puts the car in gear and drives home. She pulls into the driveway and turns off the car. She moves to open the car door but then stops. She exhales and speaks her thoughts out loud.

B: God, what am I going to say? ... Hi everyone! Yeah, my day was good. Had coffee with Santana. Turns out I got her pregnant. Yeah, I'm a hermaphrodite, how 'bout that. Sam? He stalked me and physically attacked Santana so he's dead to me now. Spent the afternoon in the hospital, luckily her wrist is just sprained not broken. The baby is fine though, so that's good. No, I don't know the first thing about being a father. No, Santana thinks I'm pretty much the biggest loser on the face of the earth. So how was your day? What's for dinner?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. NIGHT. SANTANA'S BEDROOM.**

Maribel enters Santana's bedroom.

Maribel: Dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring some up to you or do you want to come down to the table?

Santana: I don't feel like eating.

M: Mija, when is the last time you ate something? You're taking care of two now, you have to make sure you get your nutrition.

S: I said something awful to Brittany and I didn't mean to. I'm just in so much pain and I haven't slept since forever.

M: Did the doctor give you some pain killers?

S: In the bag on the dresser.

M: I'll be right back.

Maribel exits and shuts the bedroom door behind her.

**CUT TO: **

**INT: NIGHT. BRITTANY'S HOME. LIVING ROOM.**

Brittany opens the front door and walks into the living room. She sees her mom lying on the couch, eyes closed, holding a glass tumbler clinking with ice. (The role of Brittany's mom, Susan Pierce, is played by Lisa Kudrow.)

B: Hi Mom.

Susan opens her eyes. (Throughout the scene Susan's manner and speech are clearly effected by alcohol.)

Susan Pierce: Hi honey. How are you? You were gone a long time.

B: Where's Dad?

SP: Oh, he's out doing some last minute shopping. Your father, world's greatest procrastinator.

Susan sits up. She motions for Brittany to sit near her on the couch. Brittany sits down in the opposite corner of the couch, looking at her mom.

SP: Were you with Santana this whole time? How is she?

B: She's ... good. (she picks at a loose thread coming out of the couch) I need to ask you something.

SP: I'm here for you kiddo, but how's about doing mom a quick favor first and pour me a refill.

Susan hands Brittany her glass. Brittany takes it and walks over to the mini-bar.

B: More ice?

SP: Yes please. (she takes a deep breath) Well, I'm just so glad you and Sam finally came out of your room. And I'm so glad the world is still here. My gosh, can you imagine, the world being destroyed, how awful that would have been?

Brittany mixes her mother a new gin and tonic then heads back to the couch. She hands her mom the glass and sits down again.

B: The thing I need to ask you is, when I was born ... was ... like, did you notice anything ... different about me?

Susan suddenly becomes more alert, she looks at Brittany and pats her knee, takes a big sip of her drink and sets the glass down on the coffee table.

SP: Brittany. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. My baby. Give moms a hug.

Susan gives Brittany a big hug but Brittany remains rather limp.

SP: I knew this day would come. And I debated ... me and your father kept asking ourselves, should we tell her? should we wait? should we say nothing? should we say something? Will she resent us if we do, will she resent us if we don't? What's the right thing to do? What's the best thing for Brittany?

B: So you've known all along? That I'm ... that I have ... boy parts...

SP: Extra organs. Extra special organs, very special petite organs. Well, let's say we knew what we knew, but we knew that only you could truly know you. So we felt it was best to leave it up to you to discover, to ask, to seek answers. We didn't want to force what really amounts to some esoteric medical knowledge on your young mind when what's really important isn't what organs you have, but what you experience, what you feel, and how you interpret it. Does that make sense? You're not angry with us are you?

Susan reaches over to the table for her glass and gulps down the last of her drink.

B: No. No. It's just that, it might have been good to know ... I don't know, maybe ... 'cause ...

SP: (leaning back against the couch, closing her eyes, patting Brittany's knee) Honey, the important thing is that you're comfortable with you, and that you know that I and your father love you so very much and you couldn't be more perfect in our eyes.

B: Thanks Mom.

Brittany sees that her mom is on the verge of passing out and doesn't try to continue the conversation. She gets up and places a blanket over her.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. NIGHT. LOPEZ HOME. SANTANA'S BEDROOM.**

Maribel returns with a plate of food and a beverage. She sets it down on the night stand near Santana and then retrieves the medicine from the paper bag on the dresser.

M: I'm worried about you Santana. Playing around and slipping on the ice, spraining your wrist, fighting with Brittany, not eating, not sleeping. You can't go on like this.

Maribel sits down next to Santana on her bed and wraps her arm around her.

M: Have a bread roll at least. You shouldn't take medicine on an empty stomach. ... I'm sure Brittany forgives you. Things can't be easy for her right now either, ...

While her mom talks Santana has something to eat and then swallows down some pain killers.

M: ... imagine what she must be going through, it's a lot to take in. Give it time. You'll see, things will work out. You'll figure it out together. If it's meant to be it will be, if not, not, but you will go on and you will find what's right for you. And for your baby.

S: Is it suppose to feel this intense? I want to do what's right for both of us and our child but ... I don't know if it's just hormones or what. Ever since I found out I was pregnant with her baby it's like whatever I felt for her before just doubled in intensity. I want her so badly it hurts. I want her to want me, I want her to want this child with me, all I can do is pray her response is the one I want. But this needing her and wanting her so much, I feel so desperate sometimes I could throw up ... I just feel like if she rejected me, if she stopped showing interest in me, if she didn't love me, like I would die, really die, or worse, I would go completely insane ... And all this time I've been waiting and playing it so carefully and she's finally here with me and then I go and say something so thoughtless and hurt her and drive her away. What is wrong with me? All I've dreamed of for the past month is of waking up beside her, and every time I go to bed the safest and warmest thing I can imagine is that she would hold me all night in her arms.

Maribel helps Santana into her pajamas and into bed.

M: Give it time, mija, give it time. Try to get some sleep. I think your mind is very agitated with all the stresses you've been through lately, with all of these things on your mind and in your heart. Right now the best thing is to give your body some rest. You'll see, tomorrow things will look better. (kissing Santana on the forehead) I love you, try to relax and get some sleep. Call to me if you need anything.

Maribel turns on the small lamp on the night stand and then heads for the bedroom door and turns off the ceiling light.

**INT. NIGHT. BRITTANY'S HOUSE. TIFFANY'S BEDROOM.**

Brittany sees a crack of light shining through her little sister's bedroom door. She peeks in.

B: Hey

Tiffany: Hi

B: (opening the door wider and taking a step inside) What're you doing?

T: Wrapping presents.

Brittany steps further into Tiffany's room and sits down on her bed.

B: Wow that's a lot of presents!

T: Two for you, two for mom, two for dad, one for Lord Tubbington, one for Grandpa Joseph, one for Grandma Georgina, one for Aunt Sally, and one for Santana.

B: You have a present for Santana?

T: It's just a little box of chocolates, I had an extra. Anyway, I like Santana. I saw her yesterday when she came over. How come she left crying?

B: It's complicated.

T: Was she upset because of Sam?

B: Kind of.

T: Are you going to get back together with her?

B: I don't know. I don't know if she likes me anymore.

T: She likes you.

B: I hope so.

T: You should be with her.

B: Why?

T: Well, I notice that you seem a lot happier around her, and like when she's not around you act really weird and depressed.

B: Yeah, well, I guess I missed her a lot.

T: Are you going to see her tomorrow?

B: Maybe.

T: Will you give her my present?

B: Sure.

Tiffany hands Brittany a festively wrapped little box.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT: LATER THAT NIGHT. SANTANA'S HOUSE.**

Brittany slides the gift for Santana from her sister into her coat pocket. She walks around to the side of Santana's house and into the backyard. Near the back door she lifts up a rock. It's not a real rock but a fake rock and inside of it is a key. She uses it to open the back door and let herself into the house. She replaces the key before quietly shutting the door.

**INT. NIGHT cont'd. SANTANA'S HOUSE, BEDROOM**

The house is dark and quiet. Brittany slips silently into Santana's bedroom which is dimly lit by a small lamp. Santana is lying in bed with her back to the door and appears to be asleep.

Brittany: (whispering) Santana?

Santana let's out a little noise, indicating that she's maybe only half awake.

Brittany takes the little gift out of her coat pocket and places it on the dresser. She then takes off her coat, and shoes, and strips down to her girl boxers and a t-shirt.

S: (in a soft, sleepy voice) Brittany?

Brittany climbs in bed with Santana, being careful of her injured wrist which is still in a splint, she slides a hand around Santana's waist. With her other hand Brittany lightly brushes Santana's hair to the side and starts kissing the back of her neck.

Santana gasps with joyous pleasure at the feel of Brittany's touch, the feel of her lips on her neck, and the warmth of Brittany against the full length of her body sends waves of ecstasy through her.

B: Do you want me?

Santana turns slowly around into Brittany's embrace.

Santana can't speak, afraid to shatter what might only be a dream, she can only answer Brittany with her eyes. Brittany responds by returning the longing, loving, aching gaze.

They don't even realize how close their lips are, they barely touch at first, slowly they fall into each other, and then their lips lock in a passionate but gentle kiss, a long patient open-mouthed kiss. Their mouths and tongues are desperate but not reckless to consume each other. Brittany pushes her thigh between Santana's legs, pressing into her mons venus. A groan escapes Santana's throat. But they don't stop kissing, they can't stop, they go longer, deeper, softer, stronger ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Response & Responsibility**

**Chapter 7 (rev. 4)**

**(scene cont'd)**

Santana gently ends the kiss and looks into Brittany's eyes.

S: I'm sorry for what I said earlier, will you forgive me?

B: Only if you promise to forgive _me_. I did something stupid because I thought the person I loved most in the world didn't want me anymore, don't hold it against me for the rest of my life.

S: I forgive you. I'll never mention it or think of it again, I promise. But I just, I just need to know, ... did you sleep with him?

B: What does it matter? It's over. It was a mistake. It was a stupid mistake. You know I don't want anything to do with him anymore.

S: I just need to know. So I can stop wondering. Did you like having sex with him? More than with me?

Under the sheets, Brittany laces her fingers through Santana's, holding her securely.

B: We didn't have sex. We messed around and stuff, but we didn't go all the way. And even if we had, there's no one I like being with more than you. There's no one better.

Brittany plants a kiss on Santana's nose. She draws back and they gaze for awhile into each other's eyes.

B: What about you? Don't act all innocent. How many girls at Louisville were you with?

S: None.

B: I don't believe you. I saw them on your phone, remember.

S: I would never lie to you. If I had been with someone I would tell you. The girls on my phone are just friends, mostly from cheer squad.

B: You must have met someone, it's not like you not to be dating someone.

S: There was one girl. We had a class together and were in the same dorm. We were starting to get kind of close, talking, hanging out. I thought she was interested in me. But ... I asked her out, I didn't want it to be weird, I let her know that I was gay ... and then, I guess it scared her, she just started distancing herself after that.

B: I can't imagine anyone not wanting to date you. She must have been retarded.

S: (laughing a little) Probably. ... But soon after that is when I started getting sick a lot and then found out I was pregnant. So ...

B: Did getting pregnant make you not want to be with anyone?

S: It definitely changed things. It made me think about who I really wanted to be with. ... It made me think about you.

B: Do you want to be with me?

Santana nods.

S: More than anything. I've been trying to tell you that.

B: Are you sure? 'Cause I can't go through the pain of breaking up again. If we get back together it has to be because it's right, and it has to be for good.

S: (looking away, fidgeting with a loose thread on Brittany's sleeve) When you were yelling at Sam you called me your wife. Did you mean it?

B: I meant everything I said. I mean, unless you don't want to be.

S: (returning her gaze to meet Brittany's) I do.

B: I do too.

S: Are you sure you don't want time to think about it? I mean, it's only been a day.

B: I know what I want.

Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's waist. She goes in for a kiss. Santana is eager for her lips and pulls her in. They exchange a series of sweet lady kisses. They stop for a moment, their eyes still closed, foreheads touching.

S: I want it to be official. I want everyone to know.

B: That we belong to each other, and no one else, forever?

S: Forever.

Brittany maneuvers Santana onto her back.

B: Let's make it official then.

She straddles her hips and lifts off her t-shirt.

Santana puts a hand around Brittany's hip (she keeps the injured arm above her head) and gazes worshipfully up at her girlfriend's bare breasts.

S: My wife.

Brittany unbuttons Santana's pajama top, exposing her breasts and torso.

B: Mine

Brittany cups Santana's breasts with her hands and dives in with her face kissing and sucking them. Slowly she makes her way up, kissing and sucking Santana's collar-bone, her shoulders, her neck.

Santana holds Brittany's head in her hands, massaging her fingers into her thick blond hair, then into her shoulders and back as Brittany moves up. Aroused by Brittany's ministrations she begins to grind into her from below.

S: (softly into Brittany's ear) I've missed you so much.

Brittany is growing harder by the second and becoming desperate to be inside Santana. With her muscular thighs she spreads Santana's legs apart and starts humping her even though they still have their pants on.

Santana reaches her hand down between them.

S: Help me take my pants off.

Brittany grabs the waistband of Santana's pajama pants but then stops. Despite her erection, Brittany hesitates. She makes eye contact with Santana.

S: What?

B: I was just thinking ...

S: Don't think, just do me.

B: No, I mean, maybe we should wait?

S: For what? You've got me so wet, don't stop now, please.

B: I'm sorry, it's just, now that we're getting married, it might be worth waiting. You know, so it's more special, on our wedding night.

S: The pregnant bride should wait for the wedding night? Are you serious?

Brittany sits back on her heels.

B: (smiling, shrugging) Maybe it would be good to break out of our pattern. We always have sex first and talk about our relationship later. I want to do things different this time.

S: But we did talk. You want to be with me, I want to be with you. What else is there to talk about?

B: Oh, um, well ... like, what are we going to name the baby?

S: We don't have to decide that now.

B: But do we know if it's a boy or a girl?

Santana smiles.

B: Do you know? Tell me.

S: The doctor said the baby would either be like me or like you. You don't have a Y chromosome so it couldn't be a boy. You have two X chromosomes, like all women do, but one of them has a gene mutation, which caused you to develop ... the way you did.

Brittany smiles.

B: So it's a girl.

Santana nods.

They both smile and stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Brittany places her hand over Santana's lower abdomen.

B: We're going to have a baby girl. A sweet sweet baby girl. (she moves down and starts kissing Santana's belly) I love you so much baby girl, I love you and your mommy so much. I'm going to take such good care of you, I promise.

A moment passes and Brittany looks up at Santana, she's thinking again.

B: But how am I going to take care of you and our baby? Where are we going to live? How will we pay for the doctor bills? And the bottles, and diapers and strollers and car seats?

S: It's okay. My parents said I could stay with them as long as I needed. I'm sure it would be okay if you lived with us. I mean if you want to.

B: I don't want to live off your parents. Maybe I could take up that job-training offer at the poultry farm.

S: No, I don't want you to work there. I want you to stay in school. Getting your diploma is more important in the long run than a stupid dead-end chicken factory job. I don't want us to give up on our dreams just because I'm pregnant. If my parents want to help us we should let them, we can always pay them back when we become successful.

Brittany lies down beside Santana, propped up on her elbow. Santana's shirt is still open and she can't help but stare at her breasts. She mindlessly starts caressing her nipple, it quickly becomes erect. Santana closes her eyes and sighs, enjoying the sensation.

S: We don't even have a wedding date yet, how long are we going to have to wait?

Brittany gets up and reaches for her t-shirt and puts it back on. Then she buttons up Santana's pajama top.

B: I think we should wait.

S: Are you really sure?

Brittany nods.

S: If you really want to wait then I want to too.

Brittany smiles, Santana smiles back.

B: (looking up) Oh, I just remembered.

S: What?

Brittany gets up and grabs the gift from her little sister and hands it to Santana.

S: What's this?

B: It's from Tiffany. She wanted me to give it to you.

Santana smiles as she opens the present.

S: She's so sweet.

Brittany leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Then kisses her again on the lips. And then again.

They kiss for awhile. Brittany climbs under the covers and wraps her arms around Santana, snuggling her close, being careful of her injured wrist.

S: Do you know what I really want tonight? What I've been dreaming about since forever. Just to feel your arms around me. Just to fall asleep in your arms.

Brittany smiles and kisses the side of Santana's forehead and hugs her even closer, her arms wrapped tight around her.

Exhausted from their long day they quickly drift off to sleep, arms and legs intertwined.

**CLOSE UP **on Santana's face, finally happy to be where she's dreamed of being, **PAN OVER **Brittany's muscular arms wrapped around her. **PAN **over the bed, their legs intertwined under the covers, the clock on the wall, we hear the clock ticking, slow movement under the covers, sense of time passing. **PAN** back over to Brittany's face, she is now spooning Santana, one arm draped lightly over her.

. . . . . .

Brittany doesn't know how long she's been asleep when she suddenly hears a sound that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It's a low rumble, the sound of an engine, it's Sam's truck. Her eyes pop open, her heart starts racing, she jumps out of bed and looks out the window.

B: He must have seen my car parked outside your house ... Santana wake up! He's got a two-by-four, he's got a two-by-four! He's heading for the front door.

Brittany hears a loud pounding noise reverberate throughout the house, it's the sound of a door being busted open.

B: Santana wake up! Santana!

S: Brittany. (nudging her shoulder) Brittany.

At the sound of Santana's voice Brittany's eyes open, she finds herself still in bed, she's broken out in a cold sweat.

S: Brittany, oh God, you yelled so loud I think you woke my parents.

B: I had a nightmare, Sam was here, he was going to attack us.

S: It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you.

B: We should have reported it, he should be in jail, he shouldn't be allowed out there roaming freely.

Santana holds Brittany's head against her chest stroking her hair, trying to soothe her.

S: Shhhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay. He's not going to bother us again, it's okay.

Maribel: (from behind the door) Santana, is everything okay? I thought I heard Brittany. Is Brittany in your room?

S: Yeah, she's here. I'm fine, Brittany just had a nightmare. I'm sorry it woke you, everything's okay though. You don't have to worry.

M: Does she need anything? Do you need anything? It's time you should take another dose of pain medicine maybe? Do you want some water, I could bring you some water?

Brittany realizes she is dehydrated from the cold sweat, she nods at Santana.

S: Water might be good ... a lot of water.

Maribel returns with two cups of water.

M: Are you okay, Brittany?

B: (sitting up) Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you.

Brittany gulps down some water.

Maribel hands Santana her medication and Santana swallows down two pills. Maribel takes a seat at the foot of the bed. She looks at Santana, a few moments of silence pass.

M: Is there something you want to tell me? Something ... about Sam?

S: What? Why are you asking about Sam?

M: Mija, you've lived in this house long enough to know how thin the walls are, now I want to know the truth, what really happened?

B: Sam attacked Santana.

Santana glares at Brittany, Brittany gives her a look back.

M: What?! He attacked my baby?! What did he do? Tell me.

S: He pushed me. He was drunk and jealous that I was with Brittany and he pushed me.

M: So you didn't slip on the ice?

S: No.

B: He threw her, he picked her up and threw her like a rag doll and she landed really hard on the ground. We were at the lake, sitting in her car just talking, and then all of a sudden he shows up, and he looks crazy and drunk. He opens the door and yanks Santana out really hard, he slams her against the car, yells at her, lifts her up by the neck and just throws her. Luckily Santana has a lot of junk in her car, I grabbed a metal rod and beat him back and I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I would never let him near Santana again.

M: How could he think he could get away with that? No one touches my baby, and when she's with child too!

B: I wanted to call the police but Santana didn't want to.

M: Of course she didn't, she's my daughter. In this family we take care of our own business.

S: That's why I didn't want to tell you. I know what you're going to do and this is going to escalate all out of proportion. Sam was just drunk and acting stupid, he's never hurt anyone before, it was an isolated incident. ... My wrist isn't that bad, it's just sprained. Let it go, okay? If he tries anything else I'll tell you. I promise. But just let this go. Please.

M: No mija, we can't just let this go. If you do nothing who knows what he'll try next. What if he had hurt the baby? Does he know about the baby?

S: No, he doesn't know. And the baby is fine.

M: Thank God. But I will decide how we handle this. Not you.

B: What are you going to do?

M: Don't worry Brittany. It's my business now. But you can be sure Sam will never ever be a threat again. So no more nightmares okay, (kissing her forehead) I promise you are safe here. You are family now. You are the father of my grandchild. And we take care of our own.

She hugs Brittany.

M: I guess I don't have to ask. You two made up?

B: (with a big smile, looking at Santana and taking her hand) We're engaged.

Santana smiles back at Brittany.

Maribel hugs both of them.

M: Oh mijas, I love you both so much. Be assured of my blessing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Response & Responsibility**

**Chapter 8**

**CUT TO: **

**INT: DAY. SANTANA'S BEDROOM (morning of the same day)**

Light is streaming through the window. **PAN** of the room, stop on the bed. Brittany is cuddled up under Santana's arm, her eyes open. Her nose is a few inches from Santana's armpit. Brittany starts kissing Santana's armpit, she breathes in deeply, enjoying her scent.

B: I missed your smell so much.

Santana opens her eyes and gazes at Brittany. Brittany looks up at Santana. They stare lovingly into each other's eyes.

(**Background music starts**: "There is love" by Peter, Paul & Mary)

B: I love you.

Santana smiles. She tilts her head down slightly to meet Brittany's lips. They kiss. They kiss again.

S: I love you too.

**MONTAGE**: They slowly climb out of bed. Brittany helps Santana take off the splint and then helps her out of her pajamas. She takes off her own clothes and they head into the attached bathroom. They shower together, stopping several times to make out. Brittany helps Santana to dry off and kisses her stomach. They get dressed, do their hair, talk, etc. Throughout the montage they have lots of eye contact, conversation, and little tender exchanges.

**CUT TO:**

**INT: DAY. LOPEZ KITCHEN. (afternoon of same day)**

Santana and Brittany walk into the kitchen where Maribel is busy preparing tons of food. Santana looks like she's glowing and Brittany is all smiles. (Music fades out.)

M: Good afternoon, mijas, did you sleep well? I'm glad you decided to get up, I could really use some help.

Santana goes to a cutting board and tries to start chopping some tomatoes but her injured wrist makes it a slow process.

S: So, Brittany and I were talking and since she hasn't really told her parents yet we were thinking we'd head over to her house later and spend Christmas Eve dinner there, and then tomorrow we'd come back here to spend Christmas day with you and everyone.

M: That sounds like a good plan. Tomorrow all the family is coming for our traditional Feliz Navidad celebration, it will be wonderful for Brittany to meet everyone. And they will for sure be excited to meet her too, and you can make your announcement then for them too if you want. Have you thought of a date yet for the wedding?

B: (Brittany is folding napkins into duck-like shapes) We're not sure, but I think we want it to be sooner rather than later, we're thinking maybe around Valentine's Day.

M: Oh, that is soon. There's so much to start planning. (An oven timer goes off. Maribel turns off the buzzer and opens the oven taking something out.) But let's not think of it now. Christmas first, then wedding, okay?

S: (cautiously ) I was wondering, tomorrow, for the party, do you think mi abuela will come?

M: I don't think so, mi amor. She is a very stubborn woman set in her ways. I was actually wondering the same thing this morning. I thought she would want to know what is happening in the life of her granddaughter. I called her up to tell her the news, I assumed that you wouldn't mind me doing that.

S: What did she say?

M: I'm sorry to tell you this but after I told her you were pregnant, for a second she seemed happy because she thought it meant that you were with a boy again, but then when I told her that Brittany was the father and that you were going to marry her, she said 'disgusting'. I tried to explain that Brittany really was the papi of her bisnieto but she just got mad and hung up the phone.

Santana frowns and looks down, she lets out a sad sigh. Brittany walk over to comfort her.

B: I'm sure she'll come around. She just needs time.

Santana looks up at the clock.

S: Oh, wow, I didn't realize how late it was. (looking at Brittany) We should probably be going. You said your family usually starts Christmas Eve dinner early, right?

B: Yeah. I'll go get our coats. (Brittany walks toward the bedroom.)

S: Sorry I can't stay to help you.

M: It's okay, I understand, you have obligations with Brittany now. Cousin Rita will be coming by soon anyway, she'll be bringing the pavo and bunuelos and she'll help me finish up with the rest of the food, and then we'll do the decorations.

S: I love cousin Rita's cooking and yours too. I can't wait. (she hugs her mom)

Brittany returns with their coats and they head for the door.

M: Are we going to see you at midnight Mass? You know it's our family's tradition.

S: (kissing her mom on the cheek) I'll be there.

M: (kissing Santana on the cheek) See you soon, mi amor. And you too Brittany. (she hugs Brittany and kisses her on the cheek too) Say "hi" to your family for me. Oh, and if they don't already have plans please tell them we would love to have them come to our party tomorrow. We're all one family now.

B: I will, thank you. I think they would like that.

Santana and Brittany exit. The door shuts.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. DUSK. BRITTANY'S HOUSE.**

The door closes behind them as Brittany and Santana step into the Pierce home.

Brittany's parents, little sister, grandparents and aunt are all seated in the living room. Susan has a drink in hand and it's clearly not the first of the night. Tiffany is singing on a karaoke machine and grandma and dad are also singing along. She stops when Brittany and Santana enter. Christmas music continues playing softly in the background.

Susan: Look who's here. Our honored guests have arrived!

Brittany's dad, Peter, gets up to greet them both and gives them both a hug.

Peter: (taking Santana's hand) Santana! It's so good to see you, so glad you're joining us.

Peter leads Santana into the center of the room, introducing her to everyone.

P: You know Tiffany.

Tiffany bounces up to hug Brittany and then Santana.

T: Did you get my present?

S: Yes, thank you so much, you are so sweet.

P: ... and this is my father, Grandpa Joseph, and Susan's mother, Grandma Georgina, and of course you know Susan. And this is my sister Sally.

Sally: (shaking her hand) Hi, nice to meet you.

SP: Well, now that we all know each other ... let's eat!

P: Indeed, dinner is served.

They move to the dining room. The table is already set and full of food, all orange-colored food. Santana freezes in shock for a second when she notices all the food is orange. Everyone takes their seat at the table.

S: (whispering to Brittany) All the food is orange.

B: I know, isn't it awesome.

The food is passed around amidst small talk and comments on how great everything looks and tastes.

**CLOSE UP:** Brittany's plate is full of orange food. Orange soda, orange jell-o,cheezy puffs, orange chicken, steamed carrots, cheddar cheese cubes, orange wedges.

P: So, Santana, how are you finding college? Everything going well? How about those Cardinals? They had a good season.

S: It's good, college is good, ... yeah, the football team did really well, they almost made it to the college bowl.

SP: Have you liked your courses? What will you be taking next semester?

Santana looks at Brittany.

B: Um ... Mom, Dad, everyone ... Santana and I have a special announcement to make. (Standing up) Well, as you know, Santana and I have been together for a long time, but then we broke up a couple of months ago, but it was just because of the long distance and we both really regretted it, and well, we're back together now, and recently we found out that Santana is pregnant, ... and I'm the father.

Susan spits out her drink.

Aunt Sally's eyes widen.

B: Mom, are you okay?

SP: I'm sorry dear, something got caught in my throat, please continue.

B: We weren't planning it, it was a surprise to us too, especially because we didn't know about my virile abilities at the time. But the important thing is, we realized how much we love each other ... and ... (squeezing Santana's hand) we're engaged! You're all invited to the wedding!

Tiffany starts clapping and cheering.

T: Yay! yay!

Brittany bows and then takes her seat.

Grandpa Joe: I don't understand what just happened, but it sounds lovely. Congratulations my dear. I wish you all the best.

Grandma Georgina: (to Susan) Did I hear correctly? Brittany got the Spanish girl pregnant?

SP: It's fine mother, I'll explain later.

P: Well, Brittany, this is ... wonderful news. I ... I'm speechless, actually.

SP: (pouring herself another drink) Thank you, Brittany. Thank you for sharing your wonderful news with all of us. You know I and your father support you in whatever you choose to do. Santana, (lifting her glass to her), welcome to the family! Mi casa, tu casa.

P: Here, here!

Grandpa Joe: (lifting his glass) Bon jour!

The rest of the family also raise their glasses in agreement. Santana smiles and nods.

S: Thank you.

Brittany kisses Santana on the side of her forehead. There's an awkward moment of silence.

P: Well, I think it's time for ... some dessert! Tiffany, do you want to do the honors?

Tiffany goes to the kitchen and returns with a tub of orange sherbert and dishes a scoop out to everyone. Santana looks down at her orange dessert surrounded by all the other orange food on the table. She reaches for Brittany's hand under the table.

**CUT TO:**

**INT: NIGHT. BRITTANY'S BEDROOM. (later the same night)**

**CLOSE UP: **Hands squeezing tightly.

**PULL BACK TO WIDE SHOT: **Santana and Brittany are sitting side by side on the bed looking forward, not at each other. They're holding hands. They both look pensive and deep in thought.

S: That went okay, right?

B: Yeah, I thought so. Didn't you think so?

S: Your mom spit out her drink.

B: She always does that.

S: Your grandma called me "the Spanish girl".

Brittany shrugs.

B: Everyone loves you, I swear. They're totally supportive of us. It's cool. Don't worry.

Brittany puts her arm around Santana, consoling her. Santana gives Brittany a little smile and hugs her back.

S: Do you want to go to midnight Mass with me?

B: Is that the one with the Pope?

S: Uh ... kind of. I mean, he's not going to be there in person.

B: I don't know. My family has a tradition of getting up really early in the morning to open the presents from Santa ... And this might be the last time I can do that with them, for awhile, I mean, once were married and everything ... Would it be okay if I stayed here and met up with you tomorrow?

S: Yeah, that would be fine. (giving Brittany a peck on the lips) I think that's a good idea, we should have some special time with our families while we still can. (getting up) I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay?

Brittany nods. They hug and have a little kiss and then Santana exits. Brittany slowly lets go of her hand as she walks out the door.

**FADE TO:**

**MONTAGE**: Santana at midnight Mass with her family. She enters the church. There are statues of saints and images of angels in the stained-glass windows. She goes into a confessional. PAN of the church lit with candles. She leaves the confessional, at a side altar she lights a candle. She kneels in front of a nativity display and gazes at Mary and the baby in the manger. She's seated near her mom in the pew. The voice from the pulpit is reciting from the Bible: "In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus ... to be enrolled with Mary, his betrothed, who was with child. And while they were there, the time came for her to be delivered. And she gave birth to her first-born son and wrapped him in swaddling cloths, and laid him in a manger, because there was no place for them in the inn. ... And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to men of good will' " The choir sings. She kneels to receive communion. Church bells are ringing. Her family is hugging her and saying 'Merry Christmas' and 'Feliz Navidad'.

**FADE TO:**

**INT. DAY. LOPEZ HOME. (Christmas day.)**

**MUSIC: Live mariachi band is playing Feliz Navidad.**

Christmas festivities are in full swing. The house is full of people. A mariachi band is performing in the corner of the living room. Brittany's parents and little sister are talking to Maribel and other Lopez relatives. Santana and Brittany are making the rounds, greeting and hugging all the relatives and friends. As the music plays they are seen talking and laughing, a relative places his hand on Santana's stomach so we have the impression that they already made their announcement. Brittany walks a few steps away from Santana's side to try to grab some food at a nearby table. Before she can do so she is intercepted by Santana's father, Eduardo.

Eduardo: Brittany, Brittany! Let me greet the father of my grandchild! (hugging her) Feliz Navidad!

B: Merry Christmas!

E: I was just thinking, Brittany, we haven't really had a chance to talk, you know, hombre to hombre, father to father. Why don't you join me here, away from all the noise, for a minute.

He pulls her off to a quiet side room.

**INT. DAY. EDUARDO'S STUDY.**

E: Ahh ... a little oasis of calm here amid the carnival.

He goes to a cabinet in the wall and pulls out a humidor. He lights up a cigar and offers one to Brittany, she declines. He takes a seat, leans back, puts his feet up, enjoys a few puffs of his cigar while he smiles at Brittany. Brittany takes a chair opposite him.

E: You know, I used to worry about Santana when she was going with boys, I worried she would grow up too fast, get tied down too soon, lose out on the chance of college, an education, a career. When she told us she was gay, I thought, well, at least I don't have to worry about that anymore ... And then ... this ... Why did I not know I needed to protect her from you?

B: I'm sorry ... I didn't know I ...

E: And now you want to get married, you want to be the one in charge of taking care of her, of the baby, of their future? It's a very big responsibility.

B: I love her, (clasping her hands to her heart) with all my heart, ... we just know we want to be together ... I'm not in charge of her, we make our decisions together.

E: Yes, but when a woman is with child, she is going to need someone to take care of her, and the baby too. Don't misunderstand me, you have my blessing, and myself and Maribel will do everything we can. Santana certainly will need to live with us for at least the first year, and you of course are welcome to live here too, you'll want to be close to Santana, I'm sure.

Brittany nods her head.

E: (continuing) But ... do you think, possibly, you might be rushing into this?

Brittany slowly shakes her head. She coughs a little because of the cigar smoke.

B: It's what Santana wants too.

Eduardo gets up and walks over to the side of Brittany's chair as he talks.

E: Do you think maybe you want to tell Santana that it would be better to takes things slowly. Wait 'til you're out of high school, 'til your better able to manage being a parent and a provider?

Brittany tries to form a reply but Eduardo cuts her off.

E: (patting her shoulder) You give what I've said some thought, okay. No need to rush. Just give it some thought. You want to do what's best for the baby, right? I know you do.

B: (under her breath) Of course I want what's best. ... (looking towards the door) Umm ... I think Santana is looking for me. I think I hear her calling me. I ... It was nice talking to you.

Brittany gets up and leaves the room.

**INT. DAY. LOPEZ DINING/LIVING ROOMS.**

The conversation with Eduardo has left Brittany feeling shaken and awkward. She wanders back into the party crowd, desperately scanning the room for her fiance. Finally she sees Santana over in the corner. She walks to her side.

B: Your dad just gave me a talk.

Santana does not turn or respond to Brittany, instead her eyes are fixed on something going on at the opposite side of the room. Maribel is seen pulling cousin Quito aside. Maribel is talking to him with a serious expression on her face. We can't hear what she is saying, only we see her lips moving. Quito is a broad-chested muscular guy, arms and neck covered in tattoos, he has a hardened street-wise look. He darts a glance toward Santana as Maribel talks to him. He nods his head as she speaks.

Santana sighs, a worried and angry expression on her face.

B: What?

Santana looks at Brittany with an intense look, her eyes are saying "_do you get it now_", her line of sight leads Brittany's to the other side of the room. Brittany looks over at Maribel and Quito again and then back at Santana, not quite sure what is going on.

B: Who's your mom talking to?

S: That's my cousin, Quito.

Before Santana can say more a group of relatives walk up to greet the expecting couple and engage them in affectionate exchanges. They are followed by other groups of relatives and friends. The conversation between Maribel and Quito ends. Maribel is also soon distracted by newcomers to the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Response & Responsibility**

**Chapter 9**

**INT. NIGHT (same day). LOPEZ HOME/SANTANA'S BEDROOM.**

It's a little after 11pm and the Christmas party is dying down. There's just a half dozen people or so still hanging out. Santana leads Brittany away from the main room and into her bedroom, she motions to Brittany to grab a tray of food and a couple sodas on the way.

S: (plopping down on the bed) I'm starving. Every time I try to stop and eat something someone comes up to hug me.

Santana takes a taco from the tray but has some trouble because her wrist is still in a splint.

B: Let me help you.

Brittany helps Santana with her taco which is falling apart.

B: You look so gorgeous tonight, you're glowing.

In between bites Brittany plants a kiss on Santana's lips.

S: You too. Everyone's been telling me how beautiful you are.

Brittany smiles, almost blushing, she looks down and finishes the taco.

Santana glides her fingertips over Brittany's face and neck.

Brittany leans in for a long kiss, and then a longer. Santana tries to start an open-mouth kiss but Brittany pulls back.

Brittany grabs another taco which they both take turns taking a bite of.

B: So who was that guy your mom was talking to?

S: That was cousin Quito.

B: You have a lot of cousins.

S: Some are cousins. Some are distant relatives. Some are close friends that we call cousin. We pretty much call everyone cousin.

B: But Quito? What kind of cousin is he?

S: The kind you want as a friend and never as an enemy.

B: Finish this. (placing the last bit of taco in Santana's mouth) ... Is he some kind of gang-banger or something?

S: You could say that.

Santana hands Brittany a bottle of soda for her to open for her, then Brittany opens one for herself. They take a few sips in silence.

Brittany stares at Santana's lips. She moves in closer and they start making out. Santana tries again to part Brittany's lips, Brittany lets her in this time. Santana moves closer, draping a leg between Brittany's. Brittany runs her hand under Santana's dress, stroking her thigh.

After about a minute Santana is out of breath and has to break off the kiss. Her face is flushed, visibly aroused by Brittany's kisses and touches.

S: Were you serious before about waiting 'til our wedding night?

B: Yeah. I think we should. Don't you?

S: It's going to be hard. I mean if you want to I want to but ... I don't know if you should stay tonight. If you're in my bed ... I can't promise you anything.

B: Your dad thinks we should wait.

S: He talked to you about sex?!

B: He thinks we're rushing into getting married.

S: Oh. .. Well, he's probably just struggling to accept that I'm really pregnant. I talked to the priest at my church, and he thinks we're doing the right thing. If we're going to have a baby we should be married. And we know we're in love, we know it's right.

They reach for their sodas again, finishing them off.

B: (looking down) Do you really think I shouldn't stay tonight?

S: (looking at Brittany, brushing her hand over her leg) No. I want you to stay.

Brittany looks up, meeting Santana's gaze for a second, then looks away.

B: Your dad did say that I could live with you here when we're married ... But if he thinks we're doing the wrong thing it's going to be weird.

S: Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He comes across all-tough like that sometimes, but he's really a big softie.

B: Like someone I know. (smiling at Santana)

Santana smiles back.

Brittany reaches over and moves the tray and bottles off the bed to a side table.

B: We haven't talked about what happens after Christmas break. Are you going to go back to the university?

S: (gazing down and then off to the side, thoughtfully) ... I don't know. I've thought about trying to finish the year, you know, at least have a year of college done before the baby comes, but I can't keep cheerleading, I'll lose my scholarship, and I don't think I want to be pregnant and living in a dorm in Louisville ... But I don't want to be just sitting around here either. I think I'm going to look into transferring my credits to Lima community college. It's not great but at least it'll be something. I hear they have a pretty active drama department. I might find something interesting to take there. I was thinking of going over to their admissions office later in the week. (looking at Brittany) ... What are you going to do for the rest of the break?

B: Spend it with you.

S: (smiling) I was hoping you'd say that. (her fingertips find Brittany's, they instinctively interlock fingers) ... We've got a lot to do. Plan our wedding. Start shopping for the baby. And I've got to drive back to Louisville to get the rest of my stuff out of the dorm.

B: We should go tomorrow. I feel like a road trip. I just feel like getting out of Lima for awhile. Ever since that thing with Sam ... I really hate this town sometimes, it would just be nice to get away for a day or two.

S: My roommate will be away. We could spend the night in my dorm if you want.

B: (smiling back) That might be fun.

S: I'll give you the big tour of campus, show you the sites. We'll have a night on the town.

B: Do they have a Breadstix there?

S: Even better ... an Old Spaghetti Factory!

B: Score!

They high-five and share a laugh. Falling into a hug Brittany rests her forehead on Santana's shoulder.

Santana pulls her in for a closer tighter hug. They hold each other for awhile, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

S: If we're going tomorrow we should get some rest tonight.

Santana yawns and releases the hug.

B: Will you help me out of this dress?

Brittany turns around and Santana unzips her, while doing so she takes the opportunity to caress her bare back and plant a kiss just above her shoulder blade. Brittany bites her lower lip and exhales, getting up from the bed she goes to the dresser. She slips out of her dress and into a t-shirt and shorts. She turns toward the bed and helps Santana up.

Off-screen they finish getting ready for bed. The lights dim. The room is lit by just a small lamp near the bed.

Brittany is lying in bed as Santana now in her pajamas crawls in.

S: The thing is, I think it's sweet that you want to wait until our wedding night, I really do, but it's just that if we wait, by the time we're married, I might be, you know, big. And I'm afraid I won't be ... able, I don't know if I'll even want to then. I don't know what I'll feel like. And I want us to enjoy it now while we can.

Their facing each other, their heads on their pillows. Santana reaches an arm around Brittany, it's the arm with the splint.

B: How 'bout we talk about it again when your wrist is better?

S: Okay.

B: I love you.

Brittany draws closer so their foreheads are touching, under the covers she wraps an arm around Santana's waist.

S: I love you too.

They exchange a tender mouse kiss. Closing their eyes they drift off to sleep.

Lights slowly dim to indicate passage of time.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT: DAY. PARKING LOT OF GROCERY OUTLET.**

Sam is leaving his job at the grocery outlet where he works as a stock boy. The parking lot is nearly empty. As he walks toward his truck he sees in his right-side peripheral vision a Mexican guy getting out of a car, an El Camino to be exact, the guy starts walking quickly toward him. The Mexican guy is wearing a long-sleeved plaid shirt and jeans, the edges of extensive tattoos showing around his neck and wrists, he is soon keeping pace with Sam. The camera closes in and we see that the Mexican guy is cousin Quito. In the background two other guys also climb out of the El Camino while a driver remains with the car's engine still running. The two other guys flank Quito and Sam, staying a few yards behind.

Quito: (getting chummy with Sam, close enough so their shoulders are rubbing) Hey, amigo, I heard the bad news, your mayan calendar bride dumped you.

Sam gives Quito a sharp look, he doesn't recognize him and doesn't reply, instead he picks up his pace.

Quito: (continuing) I want to offer you my condolences, (putting his arm around Sam's back) it must feel awful when a beautiful girl like that tells you adios, but look on the bright side ... (Quito grabs Sam's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Sam looks around nervously noticing the two other guys closing in) ... as bad as it feels it doesn't feel as bad as this . (Quito throws a hard fist into Sam's stomach.)

Sam: Ughh!

Sam instinctively bends over grabbing his stomach and Quito lands a left jab to his side. Sam lunges at Quito, they both fall to the ground. The two other guys quickly close in and start attacking Sam from behind. Sam let's go of Quito, trying to cover his head from the blows coming from behind. Quito pulls himself off the ground and joins the two others in attacking Sam with more punches and kicks. The three surround Sam who has assumed a fetal position on the ground.

The camera pulls back. The violent barrage of kicks and punches continues until Sam is no longer moving and appears unconscious. A final kick moves Sam's upper body so his bloodied and bruised face is looking up.

Quito: Fucking punk! Serves you right for what you did to my cousin!

Quito spits on Sam's face. Suddenly there is the sound of a police siren in the distance. The three Mexicans run to their car and the driver peels away.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Response & Responsibility**

**Chapter 10**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. University of Kentucky at Louisville. Day**.

Santana and Brittany are strolling arm and arm around the campus. Santana is pointing out various things to Brittany. Being Christmas break there are very few other people around. They approach a large old brick building.

S: And this is the library.

B: The infamous library. I hope that girl isn't in here.

The corner of Santana's lips curl, amused that Brittany would recall that anonymous girl she told her about so long ago. Santana opens the door. They walk into the lobby and notice a young man posting a flyer on a bulletin board. Santana recognizes him.

**INT. Library. Day.**

Santana: Andre?

Andre (turning around): Santana!? Oh my gosh!

They hug briefly.

A: What are you doing here? I thought you went home for the break. And who is this lovely lady hanging on your arm?

S: This is Brittany, my fiance. Brittany this is Andre, he's on the cheer squad.

B: Hi! It's nice to meet you.

Andre gently shakes Brittany's hand.

A: (looking at Santana) Did you say fiance? Oh my! Santana, you work fast.

S: Yeah, well, you know me. Actually, Brittany and I have been together since high school.

B: Since we were sophomores.

A: Wow!

S: Technically, officially dating, since our senior year, well, we had a small break but (looking at Brittany) we're very much back together now.

A: But you're so young, ... Oh, but I'm happy for you though. When is the wedding? You're inviting me, right?

S: We haven't set a date yet, but I'll be sure to send you an invitation when we do.

A: Speaking of invitations, if you're around you should totally come out to Le Club this Friday night. Me and some friends are going to be hosting a talent contest, it's a fundraiser for the LGBT counseling center.

S: Cool! But, we weren't really planning to be in town that long though ... (looking at Britt) were we?

Brittany shrugs, giving an expression that she's open to anything.

A: Well, if you change your mind give me a call. Oh, and there are still openings available for talent acts (he hands her a flyer). You should totally consider it. I know you can dance and I've heard you sing. Your voice is fantastic. You would have a lot of fun, you both would. Top prize is a five-hundred dollar visa gift card.

S: (looking at the flyer) It sounds cool. ... Wait, don't you have to be 21 to get into this club?

A: Yeah, but ... don't let that stop you. If you want to go I promise I can get you in.

S: Seriously?

A: No problem.

Santana hands the flyer to Brittany.

**CLOSE UP ON FLYER**

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE UP ON MENU**

**INT. Day. Old Spaghetti factory.**

S: It _would be _a lot of fun.

B: But what would we do? We only have two days to come up with some kind of performance.

S: That's enough time though, if we got started tonight. I've got the vocals, you've got the moves, I think we'd be awesome.

Brittany smiles.

B: Let's do it.

She raises her hand to high-five Santana. Santana high-fives her back.

B: In it ...

S: to win it!

Waiter shows up with plates of food.

Waiter: Fettucine alfredo and pasta marinara with meatballs.

B: So this is what old spaghetti looks like.

S: Mmm, I'm starving, looks good.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. Day. Lima General Hospital.**

Sam is lying unconscious in a hospital bed. His face is bruised and swollen and there is a bandage around his head. He's attached to a breathing tube. Around his bed stand family and friends, including Finn and other people from Glee club.

Two police officers, one in uniform and one a plain-clothes detective, are standing just outside the room. Sam's dad is talking to them.

Sam's Dad: Look what they did to my son, look at him! How could people be such monsters? I just want the people responsible for this to be brought to justice.

The police officer hands him a photo. It's a photo of cousin Quito.

Police officer: That's the guy the witnesses identified, does he look familiar to you at all?

Sam's Dad: No. I've never seen him before.

Police officer: There were two other guys of similar description with him, but he appeared to be the ring-leader. He's got a long history of criminal charges on his file, and a lot of ties to gang activity in the area. He's got outstanding warrants in two other states and given the gang connections we've called in the FBI's gang unit task force to assist. There are a lot of people and agencies that want this guy caught, and it's only a matter of time before the law catches up to him.

Sam's Dad: But why my son? Why him? Why did they do this to him?

Officer: We don't know why he targeted your son, but it doesn't appear to have been a random attack, these guys don't work that way. Most likely they were working for someone else. We've got local officers and agents in three states working right now to find out who he's been recently associated with. We're checking out everyone he might be linked to. I promise you, we're doing everything we can to bring these criminals to justice. I'm going to need a list from you of everyone of Sam's contacts or associates in the past month. Who he was hanging out with, who he was spending time with, places he went, everything, we don't want to leave any stone unturned.

Finn has walked over and also sees the photo and is listening to everything.

Finn: Is he even legal? You know my dad's in Washington, he's a congressman, I bet he has some contacts in Immigration. I say the more agencies involved in this the better, if they can't figure out who all was behind this at least get these scumballs out of the country. (Finn writes down a number on a piece of paper and hands it to the officer) This is my dad's name and number, fax this info to him tonight. I talked to him earlier today, he knows about the attack, he would be happy to help.

The monitoring machines attached to Sam start making loud beeping noises. Two nurses rush in.

Nurse: Sorry, we're going to need everyone to leave the room.

Sam's dad: What's happening? What's wrong?

Nurse: Your son's heart has stopped beating, there's probably internal bleeding that we've not been able to stop, we're going to have to perform defibrillation.

Sam's Dad: What's that?

Nurse: Electric shock. (as the other nurse prepares the defibrillator). The defibrillator administers an electric shock to try to get the heart started.

A look of anguish comes over Sam's dad's face, in the background the sound of an electric shock being applied to Sam's chest.

**FADE TO BLACK: **

**FADE IN:**

**INT. NIGHT. DORM ROOM.**

Santana is lying on the bed half watching Brittany practicing some dance moves and half scrolling through the songs on her smartphone. Brittany starts doing some robot moves.

B: Can we do Mr Roboto? I've been working on my robot dance. I just think it's a move everyone really needs to know. Everyone loves robots.

Santana looks at her crazy robot dance and laughs.

S: No, we're not doing the robot. What if we did ... something by ... last time we did Madonna we had a really good time, remember? ... how about ... this ... (she presses play on her smartphone)

_Give it 2 Me _starts to play.

Brittany gets into the song and starts improvising some hot dance moves.

S: I love watching you dance, your moves are so hot. Your body is incredible.

B: (playfully, while continuing to dance) You like my body?

S: You have the hottest ass.

B: (shaking her ass) You want my ass?

Brittany continues working it for Santana's pleasure.

S: Yeah, I do.

B: I have an idea. (she pulls out a chair) ... Sit here.

Santana sits down in the desk chair Brittany has placed in the middle of the room.

Brittany hits replay and turns up the volume. As the song plays she dances, the dance turns into her giving Santana a wildly hot and seductive lap dance. Santana is visibly turned on and doesn't hesitate to cop a couple of feels. While Brittany dances Santana starts singing.

S: Give it to me ... give it to me ...

**START MONTAGE**

The music fades and blends into a longer dance remix of the same song, _Give It 2 Me_.

As the song plays we see scenes of Brittany and Santana working out a routine. Santana sings while Brittany dances, the interaction between them is like a seduction which culminates in a lap dance and ends with a kiss. It's the next day, they are out and about town, going into shops, buying costumes, Santana trying on different hats and choosing to go with a fedora. The next scene is them calling Andre, driving to the club, meeting up with Andre behind the club, he gives them fake IDs, they go into the club and dance and drink for awhile before the show starts. Santana orders an alcoholic beverage but Brittany shakes her head and takes it from her. Santana acts like she forgot she was pregnant, Brittany gets her a Perrier instead. They get into their costumes backstage. Brittany is in a sexy short skirt, Santana is in a suit and a fedora. They start practicing backstage then they are on stage. Santana is nailing the vocals and Brittany is ripping up the stage with her hot moves. The crowd is loving it. The routine ends with Brittany straddling Santana's lap, Santana's neck is arched, her head bent back, Brittany plants a passionate kiss on her lips. The crowd goes wild. The next scene is the announcement of the winners. The top prize goes to ... Santana and Brittany! They scream and hug and Andre and friends join them on stage cheering and hugging.

**END MONTAGE and END MUSIC**

**FADE TO:**

**INT. Diner. Night.**

Santana, Brittany, Andre, and friends are having an after-show celebration at a local diner. They're laughing, talking, eating, drinking and enjoying the energy of the fun they had at the talent contest.

Across from their table is the bar and above the bar is a television. It's on but the sound is off, captioning appears at the bottom of the screen. A local news program is playing and a segment comes on that catches Brittany's attention.

Brittany points at the TV.

B: Look, it's Lima ...

Santana turns and looks at the TV and they see a policeman talking to a reporter and behind him are police vans and INS vehicles, and it looks like it's being filmed on the same street as Santana's house. In the captioning they see the words "investigation", "gangland-style beating", "crime family", "drug cartel", and "illegal aliens." Then a photo of Quito flashes across the screen.

S: (the blood drains from Santana's face, she's in shock) Oh my God.

She reaches for her phone in her coat pocket and notices that it's gone dead.

S: (to Brittany) We need to go.

Andre: Is everything alright?

S: No, yes, I mean, wow, I didn't realize how late it was, um, we've got to drive home early tomorrow, and, um, I've got this family thing I have to be at, and ... I'm really sorry to have to dash like this but ...

Andre: Are you sure? I don't want you to leave yet. The food just got here.

S: Sorry, I just, I didn't realize how late it was, we really have to get going ... I had a really good time though. The show was a blast. You guys did a great job putting it on.

Santana and Brittany get up and start putting on their coats.

Andre gets up and gives Santana and Brittany a hug.

Andre: Oh, don't go. Please?

Santana gives him a look that says sorry but we're going.

Andre: Oh. Thank you so much for coming, you ladies are so awesome, I'm so glad you won. Keep in touch okay?

S: Thank you, Andre. I'm so glad we ran into you, it was so much fun. Thank you.

Andre and Brittany hug, and Brittany says goodbye to everyone at the table while Santana walks over to the cashier and takes care of the bill. Then Brittany joins Santana, wrapping her arm in hers, and they leave the diner together.

**EXT. Night. Parking lot of the diner.**

Santana walks as quickly as she can to the car, Brittany struggles to keep up.

B: What is going on? What was the thing on TV about?

S: That's what I've got to find out. Just get in the car. We're driving home tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Response & Responsibility**

**Chapter 11**

**INT. Night. Santana's car.**

Brittany is driving while Santana is bent over the front seat digging through all the stuff she's got piled in the back seat. She is still wearing her wrist brace.

S: Where is that cord? ... Ugh ... (she leans down as far as she can and reaches under the seat).

B: If you can't find the cord you can use my phone to call your mom.

S: I got it, I got it.

Santana pulls a cord from under the seat and turns around in her chair. She plugs the cord into the lighter jack and the other end into her phone.

B: Don't forget to put your seat belt back on.

Santana buckles her seat belt and turns her phone on, frantically checking for any messages.

S: Six messages.

B: From who?

S: My mom and a number I don't know.

She puts the phone to her ear, listening to her messages. Her facial expression turns to one of shock and horror.

B: What? What did your mom say? What happened?

S: Sam is dead.

B: What?

S: Sam is dead.

B: Why is Sam dead? What happened?

Without thinking Brittany instinctively applies the brakes and pulls to the side of the road.

S: I'm going to call my mom.

Santana dials her mom. At the same time Brittany thinks to check her own phone, which she pulls from her backpack on the floor under Santana's legs.

Santana listens as the phone rings on the other end. Someone answers, a male voice, but she doesn't recognize it.

S: Who is this?

Male voice: Who is _this_?

Santana hangs up. She's fearful, her mind is racing and her eyes are darting around. She looks at Brittany who is listening to her own messages on her own phone.

Brittany puts down her phone and looks at Santana.

B: My mom left me a message earlier today. She says the police want to talk to me. She said Sam got beat up really bad and they're questioning everyone, everyone who was close to him, they're looking for information that could lead them to who did it. She said he died in the hospital because they couldn't stop the internal bleeding.

S: I just called my house but some stranger picked up. I think they've taken my parents.

B: Where?

S: I don't know. To the police station. To a detention center. I don't know. The last message from my mom was that immigration officials had just pulled up to the house.

B: Why would immigration people be there? Are your parents illegal aliens?

S: Technically ... yes ... and so am I.

Brittany and Santana fix their eyes on each other.

S: Do all cell phones have tracking devices in them, like that GPS thing?

B: I don't know.

S: Let me have your phone.

Brittany hands Santana her phone. She dials someone.

B: Who are you calling?

S: I'm calling my grandma. She was born in Texas, they can't do anything to her.

S: Abuela, don't hang up, this is Santana, please, don't hang up. ... What is going on? What did they do with mom and dad? ... ... ... What am I supposed to do?

Santana listens, her grandma has a lot to tell her and has to say it really fast. Santana can only get an occassional question in.

S: No. How can they do that?! ... ... Because now it's a murder case. ... ...

Brittany can only hear the muffled sounds of grandma's voice, she leans in closer but can't make out any details.

S: ... Right. ... Okay. ... Okay. I will. Okay. Yes. Thank you. Okay. ... Bye.

B: Is your grandma alright? She didn't hang up on you so that's a good sign.

S: Yeah, it is a good sign, but under terrible circumstances. I guess she lost her hatred for me after seeing how easily everyone could be taken away.

B: Does she know where your parents are?

S: I'll tell you everything, but first, there's something I have to do. Don't hate me okay. I need you to look at your phone and copy down on paper any important numbers you don't have memorized, and if there are any photos or other things you want to save upload them to your online account.

B: Why?

S: I have to destroy our phones so they can't use them against us, so they can't track us.

B: But I just replaced mine.

S: Sorry.

Santana takes her phone, turns it on, copies down some numbers, uploads some photos and videos, and deletes some things. Brittany does likewise. Santana then takes their phones and gets out of the car

**EXT. Night. Side of the highway.**

Santana lays the phones on the ground and finds a large rock which she uses to thoroughly crush the phones against the hard surface of the road. She kicks the remaining bits and debris into the ditch.

She gets back into the car.

**INT. Night. Santana's car.**

Santana buckles her seat belt and looks straight ahead.

S: Drive.

Brittany puts the car in gear and they are back on the highway.

S: We can't go back to Lima tonight, it's not safe. Let's just drive ... to Dayton. We'll stop in Dayton.

B: I don't think I really understand what's happening.

S: I'll explain everything, I promise. I just need to think right now. ...

Santana stares out the window, gazing at the few visible stars on the low distant dark horizon. She realizes that she can't afford to be in shock anymore, her countenance starts to become serious and calculating. They drive quietly for a long time. Finally Santana speaks.

S: We're going to need cash. A lot of cash. We need to find an ATM before they block our accounts if they haven't already.

B: Why do we have to be worried? We didn't do anything wrong.

S: Because Brittany, because Sam is dead, and the people responsible were working for my mother. And that means it's become a murder case and we're linked to it. And on top of it all I don't have a current visa to be in this country and neither do my parents.

B: Wait, your mom told someone to kill Sam?

S: Not kill, hurt. To scare him, to teach him that he can't touch a Lopez. But they went too far, I knew they would. Remember that night, you told her everything Sam did and she said she would handle the problem herself. I tried to tell her to just let it go but she wouldn't, I knew she wouldn't. And at the party, we saw her talking to my cousin Quito. She told him to do it. That's why they're looking for him, that's why his picture was on the TV screen, that's why they came after my family.

B: Did they arrest your mom?

S: No. They didn't have enough evidence to arrest anyone so someone decided to go another route, someone decided to call Immigration. My parents were taken to an INS detention center, if their smart they've had themselves deported to Mexico by now. And if I had been home when this happened I would be wherever they are.

B: But you've been in this country your whole life? Doesn't that count for anything?

S: I was born in Mexico, both of my parents were born in Mexico, we moved here when I was one, they never ... they weren't able to go through the proper channels. We don't have valid visas, we aren't legal citizens.

B: But your grandma was born in Texas?

S: Her family is from southern Texas, right along the border, she moved to Mexico when she got married. My grandpa had a ranch there that he inherited.

B: If you go back to Lima you think they'll come for you too, that they'll deport you?

S: Yes. And I don't want my baby to be born in Mexico. This baby isn't Mexican. I'm not even full-blooded Mexican. My father is half Puerto Rican. My grandma is half white. I hardly know any Spanish. I'm American, I've lived practically my whole life here, our child is American. I don't know how long I can avoid INS, but I have to try, I have to stay in this country at least until the baby is born. If the baby is born at least I could give her to you then, even if they send me to Mexico, the baby can at least be with you, in the country where she belongs, until I can find a way back.

B: I won't let them take you from me. (Brittany starts to tear up) I promise.

Brittany reaches her hand over to Santana's, interlacing their fingers. Santana rests her head for a little while against Brittany's shoulder.

S: There's the sign for Dayton. Take this next exit.

They pull into a gas station and convenience store parking lot.

B: The sign says they have an ATM.

S: Get your wallet.

**EXT. Night. Parking lot of gas station and convenience store.**

They walk into the store and head for the ATM,

**INT. Night. Convenience store.**

They each take out a bunch of cash. They walk down the aisle and pick up some food and beverages, at the counter Santana grabs a road atlas, they pay for their purchases in cash and exit the store.

**EXT. Night. Gas station.**

Brittany fills up the car. Then gets in.

**INT. Night. Santana's car.**

S: We need to find a motel but not close to here. They could track our card activity to this location.

Santana takes out the map.

S: I think we might be safer if we're not in Ohio. Let's head west to Indiana, it's not far, there's a little town just past the state line. We should be able to find a motel there.

They drive for about an hour, mostly in silence, and cross into Indiana. They stop at the first motel they see.

**INT. Night. Motel room.**

Santana is on the bed counting their money.

S: Did you take out the maximum?

B: Yeah. I could only get four hundred though.

S: This plus the visa card that we won is enough to last us two, maybe three weeks. But we're going to need more money, a lot more.

B: We could take out more from our accounts tomorrow.

S: I don't have that much left in mine. And I don't think it's safe anyway. ... I know what we can do, but it will be risky. ... The money my mom gave me for graduation, I hid it in my bedroom, she would never allow me to put it in a bank account. And also, there are other places in the house, secret places, where my parents would stash their cash savings. I don't know if the house is being guarded or watched or what, I don't think anyone is there. I think they've just intercepted the phone line. But we have to try to get that money. We need it.

B: It's probably not a good idea to go to the house. The police and everything might still be around. Maybe you could call your grandma, maybe she could get it for us?

S: I can't. She said she was pretty sure they tapped her phone. The FBI has been in town too, they're on to the whole family. She said not to call her again. She said I should only contact her through a third party, someone we know in common.

B: Maybe you could call them then, and they could contact your grandma.

S: I don't think I could reach them tonight. My abuela said I shouldn't try calling anyone while there's a lot of heat on. She said she would wire me some cash when she got things set up. But I know it's not going to be enough, I know she doesn't have that much. And she doesn't know about the money in my parent's house, it was something they only told me. I just wonder what is going to happen to our house now that my parents are gone. I guess the bank will re-possess it, but maybe they won't get around to it until after the weekend. I think tonight may be the best chance we have.

B: It's too dangerous for you though. I can go alone. If I leave now I could probably get there before sunrise, while it's still dark, I could sneak in.

S: Are you sure? You'll have to get in and out without being seen.

B: I can do it.

S: I'll give you my keys, use the back door. Park on the side street and come around from the alley. Don't turn on any lights. Don't alert the neighbors. There's a flashlight in the glove box of my car. Only use it inside and don't shine it on any windows.

B: Where will I find the money?

S: The money in my bedroom is in a metal box under my dresser, if you pull out the bottom drawer completely you'll see it. The other money is in the kitchen and the den. In the kitchen above the fridge is a cabinet with an old water can in it. The water can has a false bottom, reach in and press the bottom on one side and it will come up. In the den is an old box TV. Lift off the top of the TV case, you'll see a few pouches tucked in the spaces behind the wiring.

B: Besides the cash, is there anything else I should get?

S: I don't know. My laptop. My photo album with my baby pictures. You know the one?

B: Yeah.

S: Maybe grab some of my clothes too.

B: I'll need a bag.

S: You could use one of the luggage bags in the trunk.

Brittany buttons up her coat. She grabs a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix and heads toward the door.

S: Call me when you get the money, as soon as you can, so I don't worry. You'll have to use a pay phone. I'll write down the hotel number for you.

Santana writes the number on Brittany's arm with a pen.

S: Here's some quarters for the pay phone.

She puts the quarters in Brittany's pants pocket. Then gazes up into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes, praying everything will go okay.

S: Drive safe.

B: I will.

Santana wraps her arms around her fiance's neck, desperately hoping Brittany will be back in her embrace soon.

Brittany wraps her arms tightly around Santana waist.

B: Everything is going to be okay. I'll be back before you know it. Try to rest, okay.

Santana nods, pulling back a little to look at Brittany's face. They kiss on the lips, fearful of the separation they're about to endure, but still too much in a state of shock to feel much more. Brittany opens the door and looks back.

B: I love you.

S: I love you too.

They kiss again, a small but sweet peck, and Brittany leaves. The door closes and Santana moves to the window. She watches and waves as Brittany pulls out of the parking lot, tears start to form in her eyes. Brittany waves back, sending her a kiss.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Response & Responsibility**

**Chapter 12**

The screen stays black and silent for several seconds, representing separation and time passing.

Then, while still black, the sound of fingers tapping on a wooden table.

**FADE IN**

**INT. Motel room. Early morning.**

Santana is sitting at a table by the window, the curtains are cracked just a little allowing a view out to the parking lot. She's in a rather slumped position, almost face down. She looks like she's been sitting there for a long time. Her head rests on one hand, her eyes mostly hidden from view. With the other hand she lightly drums her nails on the table. A tear drop falls on the table. She brings both hands up to her face and starts sobbing. Suddenly her hands fly down to her stomach. Holding her stomach she gets up and rushes for the bathroom. From a distance we see her lean over the toilet and hear the sounds of retching.

**FADE TO:**

**INT. Santana's car. Early morning.**

Brittany is driving down the highway. The first rays of dawn are showing in the horizon. She's listening to the radio and singing along, the song is "My Sweet Lady" by John Denver.

B: Lady, are you crying? ... do the tears belong to me? ... Did you think our time together was all gone ... Lady, you've been dreaming, I'm as close as I can be ... I swear to you our time has just begun ...

**EXT. Gas station. Early morning.**

Brittany pulls into a gas station, parks the car, gets out and heads into the convenience store attached to the gas station.

**INT. Convenience store. Early morning.**

A radio is playing in the store the same John Denver song.

Brittany walks up to the counter and addresses the clerk.

B: Hi. Do you have a pay phone?

Clerk: No, sorry. We used to but they took it out a few years ago. Everyone's got cell phones these days.

B: Do you know of any other places around that might have a pay phone?

Clerk: No, I don't. Sorry.

B: Okay, thanks.

Brittany turns and walks over to the refrigerator cases in the back. She grabs an iced tea. Walking up the aisle she grabs a bag of pretzels. As she approaches the counter she sees a little display of toys and stuffed animals. One teddy bear in particular makes her smile. She picks it up and places it on the counter. As the clerk begins ringing up the items she notices this mom-n-pop store seems to have a little bit of everything, even a little jewelry turnstile on the counter, which contains some inexpensive items.

B: I think I'd like to get two of these rings as well.

The clerk walks over and takes two gold bands out of the turnstile case.

**INT. Motel room. Early morning.**

Santana is spitting into the bathroom sink. She runs hot water over a cloth but has trouble wringing it with her wrist brace still on. She removes the wrist brace and rubs her wrist, she moves her hand around testing for pain and seems to be okay. She runs the cloth under hot water again and this time is able to wring it. She wipes down her face and neck and arms. A few little moans escape her mouth as she enjoys the feel and refreshment and because she still feels weak from having just thrown up. Holding her stomach with one hand she slowly walks out of the bathroom and goes over to the bed. She sits on the bed near the nightstand where there's a bottle of soda, she takes a few sips, trying to get the horrible taste out of her mouth. She eases herself into a lying position, her legs curled up. She stares toward the window.

S: (whispering) Brittany. Where are you? (closing her eyes) Oh God, please bring her back safe to me.

SLOW PAN over to the window, then slow zoom out, bringing into focus a far distant road. A few moments pass and we see a car on the road. It's Brittany. The car gets closer and closer and approaches the motel parking lot.

PAN quickly back to Santana on the bed. She sits up because she hears a car drive into the parking lot and then a door slam. She walks quickly toward the window, she sees the top of Brittany's blonde head coming up the stairs. She rushes to the door, unlatches it and opens it.

With a flood of chilly winter air Brittany enters the room, Santana throws her arms around her. Brittany lets fall the duffel bag in her hand and returns the embrace just as strongly. With her foot she closes the door, reaching behind her with one hand she locks it.

Brittany brings her hands up to Santana's face and plants a series of kisses on her cheeks, and forehead, and lips. Santana's arms remain tight around Brittany's waist, as though she never intends to let go again.

B: Did you miss me?

Santana nods, almost ready to start crying again she is so happy.

B: I got it. I got the money.

S: Why didn't you call?

B: I couldn't find a pay phone. I tried at three different gas stations but they all said they didn't have one anymore. They all said their pay phone was taken away because everyone has cell phones now.

S: I thought something happened to you. I was so worried.

B: I'm sorry, honey. I didn't want for you to worry. But I got the cash. I got all of it. There was police tape on the doors but I didn't see anyone watching the house. I got in and out easily.

S: Thank God.

Brittany grabs the duffel bag and sets it on the bed. She pulls out some clothes and envelopes of cash to show Santana.

B: It's ... a _lot_ of cash. I didn't have much room left in the bag for clothes but I did grab some tees and baggy tops, I was thinking in a few months your pants wouldn't fit anyway, so... And I got your photo album. But your laptop, I couldn't find it. It wasn't in your room. It was gone.

Santana sits down next to the bag and starts inspecting the contents.

S: Yes, yes.

Santana makes a quick count of the envelopes of cash and does a quick tally in her head.

S: I think we're going to be okay. We might just be okay.

She looks up at Brittany. Brittany notices Santana's eyes are swollen, she was obviously crying before she arrived. Brittany sits down on the bed, and cups Santana's cheek in her hand, caressing her temple with her thumb.

B: Are you okay?

Santana nods but not very convincingly.

Santana sees the little teddy bear sticking out of the bag, she pulls it out and smiles.

S: What's this?

B: It's something for you, and the baby. I thought it was really cute. It kind of has this sad but hopeful expression.

Santana looks at the bear and kisses him on the nose.

S: He's cute. Does he have a name?

B: John Denver.

Santana laughs.

S: Why John Denver?

Brittany shrugs.

B: There was this song on the radio, it made me think of you, and when I went into the store the same song was playing. I bought it at the last gas station I stopped at. I wanted so much to call you and tell you everything was okay but I couldn't. And I just thought, if I could bring him to you you would know that I was thinking of you. And that everything is going to be okay.

Santana hugs the bear to her. Then she hugs Brittany's head and kisses her on the crown.

Brittany looks up and into Santana's eyes.

B: Were you crying?

Santana nods.

S: I'm okay. It's just after you left I had a really bad episode of morning sickness. It's been awhile since I had an episode, I think the stress brought it on.

B: I'm worried what all of this is doing to you? It's not good to be pregnant and have your life torn upside down and have so much stress and worry. Did you throw up?

S: A little bit, there wasn't much in my stomach though. I just felt horribly nauseous. And overwhelmed by everything. And when you didn't call the worst thoughts were going through my mind.

B: How are you feeling now? Are you still nauseous? Do you need anything. There's a store across the street, do you want me to get you anything? Medicine? Soda crackers?

S: No, it's okay. You're here, that's all I need.

B: Did you get any rest at all?

Santana shakes her head.

B: Don't you feel tired?

S: I can't sleep. Physically, yes, I'm exhausted. But my mind can't rest, my mind just races. I just can't believe that all of this has happened. ...

Brittany draws in closer to Santana, wrapping an arm around her lower back, supporting her so she can lean in against her.

S: ... I just, I don't know what do to and I don't feel safe at all. I just want to get as far away from everything as I can. I want to run, just run, and keep running, as far away as possible. But at the same time I feel guilty, I feel like I should find my parents and do something to help them, but what? What can I do?

Brittany starts stroking Santana's back, and pulls her in even closer.

B: There's nothing you can do, I mean, even if somehow you could stop your parents from being deported, your mom, I mean couldn't she end up being charged with murder or something? It's like you said, maybe it's best if they are in Mexico, isn't that better than jail?

Santana curls up into almost a fetal position, leaning her head against the inside of Brittany's shoulder. Brittany holds her tight, wrapping her arms around her.

S: Then why do I feel so guilty?

They start rocking gently.

B: It's not your fault, none of it is your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the stupid one who got involved with Sam. I was the one who blabbed to your mom. I promised you I wouldn't tell your parents, and then I did anyway.

S: You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know Sam would act out violently. And my mom would have found out anyway. She always has ways of finding things out. If it's anyone's fault it's my mom's, she didn't have to do what she did. Sam wasn't going to bother me again, he got the message that it was over between you and him, but my mom wouldn't listen to me. It's so stupid to think you can stop violence with more violence. Nothing is gained by revenge, nothing. It hurts everyone. It brings everyone down. You were the one who taught me to stop the violence. But no one has ever been able to teach my family that. And I ... I can't help it but I hate them for it. I think that's why I'm so tied up in a knot and feeling so much guilt. Because I don't want to blame anyone but I know my mom's to blame. And I don't want to hate her, she's my mother, but I do hate her. I'm so angry that she did this, that she wouldn't listen to me, that she wouldn't even stop for one minute to consider what the consequences could be. Because of her someone is dead, and lives are destroyed, and none of it had to happen. None of it had to be like this. I hate my family so much. I feel so awful!

Santana completely breaks down and starts weeping. Tears starts falling from Brittany's eyes too as she holds Santana and strokes her.

Brittany starts humming the same song she heard on the radio, the song that had touched her and made her feel like it was a song just for them, about them. She hums the first verse and sings the second.

_((( Lady, are you crying, do the tears belong to me_  
_Did you think our time together was all gone_  
_Lady, you've been dreaming, I'm as close as I can be_  
_I swear to you our time has just begun )))_

_Close your eyes and rest your weary mind_  
_I promise I will stay right here beside you_  
_Today our lives were joined, became entwined_  
_I wish that you could know how much I love you._

_Lady, my sweet lady, I'm as close as I can be_  
_AND I swear to you our time has just begun_

...

After the worst of the sobbing is over, Brittany gently speaks.

B: Lie down with me for a little bit. Just for a little while.

She pulls the blankets down and over so they are between the linens. She maneuvers them so they are lying on the bed facing each other, arms wrapped round each other and legs intertwined.

Brittany looks at Santana's face, she's still crying though not as badly, her eyes are closed, her cheeks wet with tears. Brittany starts kissing her tears away, and with each kiss inches closer to Santana's lips, finally trailing a path of tears to the corner of her mouth she kisses Santana on the lips, once lightly and the second time with more passion. She pulls back a little not sure if it's what Santana wants right now, but Santana's lips follow her and draw her back again. Santana has stopped crying and is growing calm. She draws Brittany's upper lip between her own, kissing and pressing deeper until Brittany responds by opening her mouth. Their tongues meet, wet and hungry. Santana entices Brittany's tongue inside, massaging it with her own, relishing the taste and feel of her inside her.

Instinctively their bodies press as close to each other as possible and start grinding ever so slowly and rhythmically into each other. Brittany wants more and she can tell Santana does too. She shifts her weight a little so she can press her thigh more firmly between Santana's legs, grinding upward against her mound. Santana lets out a little moan. Brittany whispers, her lips brushing against Santana's.

B: You're my wife. You don't belong to your family anymore, you belong to me. And I belong to you. Nothing else matters.

Santana moves onto her back pulling Brittany on top. She runs her hands up and down Brittany's back under her shirt as Brittany kisses and sucks her neck.

S: I want to take your name.

Brittany lifts her head up. They gaze into each other's eyes. They feel and understand everything the other is transmitting. Brittany nods as she cups Santana's face in her hand. She leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. A slow long tender kiss.

Brittany sits up and reaches for the duffel bag on the other side of the bed. She digs into a side pocket and pulls out a little black box. She opens it and pulls out two gold bands.

S: What are you getting?

Brittany pulls Santana up so they're both kneeling and facing each other.

B: I picked these up. They're not fancy, but ... we can always get nicer ones later. I just ... I didn't really have anything planned out, but I don't want to wait any longer. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, who knows if we'll ever be able to make it official officially. But I want you to know it's official to me. I love you Santana.

Brittany reaches for Santana's hand.

B: With God as my witness, with this ring, I thee wed.

Brittany places a band on Santana's left-hand ring finger.

Santana smiles, a tear escapes the corner of her eye. The ring is a little too big but she doesn't care. Brittany hands the other band to her. Santana takes Brittany's hand.

S: (her voice is shaking a little bit) God knows I love you, Brittany, with all my heart. And with this ring, I thee wed.

B: I now pronounce us Mrs. and Mrs. Brittany and Santana Pierce. We may now kiss the bride.

Arms taking hold of each other, they smile into a sweet loving married kiss. The kiss quickly grows more passionate. Their hands move under each other's shirt and they start to undress while their kiss grows into an open-mouthed one.

CLOSE UP on their lips, PULL OUT to a long shot, with a view of the entire bed we see naked Brittany lowering naked Santana down onto the bed. Santana moans. SLOW PAN to the clock on the wall, the bed area goes out of focus. Sounds of kissing, groping, and necking. The hands of the clock fade in and out to show passing of time. Sounds of moaning, movement, the bed creaking, the clock jolts a little bit as the headboard bangs against the wall, more moaning. The hands of the clock again fade in and out and time moves forward. Focusing on the bed again, Brittany and Santana have drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other.

PAN across the room. The light that is coming through the curtains is now brighter. Suddenly the sound of a sharp knock on the door.

Female voice (off-screen): Housekeeping!

Brittany is spooning Santana on the bed and they both jump up at the sound. Both look like they are still very tired and they both have wild messed-up sexy bed hair.

S: What?! Who is it?

Female voice: Housekeeping.

Santana drapes herself in the sheet and walks over to the door. She talks to the maid through the door.

S: Um, we don't need anything right now.

Female voice: Okay, but will you be checking out? Check out is at ten am. Should I come back then?

Santana glances at the clock, it's 9:34.

S: Yeah, that would be fine. We'll be checking out at ten.

Brittany looks at Santana from the bed, sleepy-eyed and hair all mussed up. Santana walks over and kisses Brittany on the forehead.

S: Come on sleepy bear, we've got to take a shower and get out of here.

She gently pulls her by the hand and leads her out of bed to the bathroom. Sound of the shower running.

CUT TO:

Brittany and Santana, both with wet hair, bag in hand, are hurrying out the door of the motel room.

**EXT. Day. Motel parking lot.**

Santana heads for the driver's side. Brittany seems sluggish and still half-asleep. She climbs into the passenger seat, clutching the duffel bag tightly.

**INT. Day. Santana's car.**

Santana glances at Brittany as she pulls out of the parking lot.

S: I feel like going west. Like West Coast west.

B: Okay. Why not? I've always wanted to see the ocean.

S: Pacific ocean, here we come.

WIDE SHOT as they drive off down the road, direction: due west.

CLOSE UP on Santana's hand as she tunes in the radio.

Music starts: _Go West _by the Village People.

PAN to side window, scenery- trees, hills, farms, towns- flying by, as the music plays ...

_(Together) We will go our way_  
_(Together) We will leave someday_  
_(Together) Your hand in my hands_  
_(Together) We will make our plans_

_(Together) We will fly so high  
(Together) Tell all our friends goodbye  
(Together) We will start life new  
(Together) This is what we'll do_

_(Go West) Life is peaceful there  
(Go West) In the open air  
(Go West) Where the skies are blue  
(Go West) This is what we're gonna do_

_(Go West, this is what we're gonna do, Go West)_

_(Together) We will love the beach  
(Together) We will learn and teach  
(Together) Change our pace of life  
(Together) We will work and strive_

_(I love you) I know you love me  
(I want you) How could I disagree?  
(So that's why) I make no protest  
(When you say) You will do the rest_

_(Go West) Life is peaceful there  
(Go West) In the open air  
(Go West) Baby you and me  
(Go West) This is our destiny _


End file.
